


Harry Potter and the Dark Lord’s Charm

by softkuromi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Death, Drama, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mafia Tom Riddle, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Mild Gore, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Poor Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Top Tom Riddle, Violence, mild ED, sensitive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkuromi/pseuds/softkuromi
Summary: Harry couldn’t help but think his life was boring until Tom Riddle broke into his apartment, mistaking him for one of his enemies.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 45
Kudos: 364





	1. Guns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> New story!!!! Hope you enjoy :33 a picture of the layout of Harry’s apartment will be at the end of the chapter so you all can visualize how it is!!

Harry Potter was a simple man— he worked at a small book store, gossiped with his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and went home to dead silence in his flat. It’s been that way for two years straight since he left high school and he enjoyed it.

He lived in London in an expensive apartment that he could barely afford with his not that well paying job. Some days he went with little to no food and some weeks he would go without heat in the coldest of England winters, it was like Poker and if he lost he potentially lost his life.

“Oi, Harry, what’s up?” Ron and Hermione walked through the book stores door hand in hand, smiles on their faces as their friend perked up at them. Harry stood from where he was behind the front counter and excused himself to his coworker who merely shrugged. “Hey guys! What’re you doing?” They each hugged and Harry lingered on his hug with Hermione, she always smelled good— like freshly pressed daises in old library books. She’s smelled like that since they’ve known each other.

“We came to check up on you, apparently the mafia has been making a bunch of people disappear,” Hermione looked around warily. “Just wanted to see if you’re okay.” Harry tilted his head and his brows furrowed.

“Mafia? Do those even exist anymore? Feel like I’ve seen them in some silly American movie before.” Ron laughed loudly before Hermione hit him and sent him a glare, and it kind of made the ravenette anxious. Was it that serious? 

“From what I saw and heard, they do exist and they were here before but I guess... something happened and they started attacking citizens. I know your flat isn’t in the best part of London so please stay safe, Har.” Hermione looked at him with kind eyes and it made Harry nod. He couldn’t promise her anything but he can try.

“I’ll try, ‘Mione”

“Bloody hell, way to somber the mood. Oh, here’s your lunch by the way. Hermione made it.” Harry took the plastic bag from Ron’s hands happily and looked inside. Spaghetti and meatballs with a bottle of water and...

“Is that a slice of cake?!” His friends laughed and nodded. “We thought you’d like it!”

He _loved_ it. He decided to save the cake for dessert at home.

* * *

That day was boring, as expected, like every other day that Harry lived, until he went home. He threw his tote bag on the floor right by the door and took off his shoes. His apartment was small, extremely small, essentially just one big rectangle. With one room and then an open floor plan. He liked how small it was though, it was cozy.

Harry trudged his way to his wardrobe, after putting the piece of cake in the fridge, and stripped out of his clothes, putting it into the hamper right beside the tall piece of wood. Fully naked now, he quickly walked to his bathroom and started a bath, putting the stopper in the drain and watching the nearly boiling water rise and rise. He turned off the faucet and dipped in, groaning in ecstasy at the feeling of the hot water on his cold skin.

He sunk down so that the lower half of his face was submerged in the water and he flew out, watching the water bubble and wave.

He washed his hair and relaxed in the tub until his fingers were pruny and the water was cold. Welp, so much for a good time. The ravenette stepped out, grabbing a towel from the shelf in the bathroom and walking out back to his wardrobe. He opened the doors to the large furniture piece and tapped his chin. 

The bureau had three main doors, the middle one with a mirror on it and three small drawers at the bottom. 2 out of 3 of the compartments had well spaced s halves where Harry’s clothes were folded by type: shirts, sweaters, pants, shorts, underwear, etc. Since he couldn’t afford a regular dresser he splurged on the Wardrobe, after saving up for a little while, and kept the things he would put on his dresser in the middle compartment— deodorant, lotion, and perfume. It was a handy thing that he adored and vowed to take with him where ever he moved to next. If he moved.

After dressing himself in an oversized sweater with white frilly high socks and his boxers, he decided it would be best to order out a simple cheap pizza. His dinner came fairly quickly and he ate cross legged at the small table in front of his TV, his gaze glued to the program he had been eager to watch that week.

Harry finished his pizza until he was full, putting the rest into the fridge and then tucked himself into bed, eyes still glued to the screen until he fell asleep. It had been an average boring day— Harry got up, went to work, made his money, saw his friends, went home, ate dinner, watched TV, and then fell asleep. What had gone wrong?

The black-haired male woke up with a heavy start to his door rattling, the sound making him squeak and shiver. He got up quickly, back to the wall as he moved to the door. He tripped over his table and held back a well needed shout. Someone was breaking in, he couldn’t make a noise. The rattling of the door stopped and then the door was shoved open with a brute force, the sound and the mere thought that someone was in his apartment made the male cry. His eyes welled with tears and he held himself in his own arm as someone rounded the corner, gun raised high. 

It was a small pistol that was shiny, sleek, and black. It shook Harry to his core.

The figure came closer and Harry could barely see them in the dark. “Draco Malfoy,” The deep voice said and Harry sobbed behind his sleeve. The male came even closer, the cold metal of the gun now against the ravenette’s forehead. I’m gonna die, is all that Harry though. “I suggest you surrender now. I won’t hesitate to blow off your pretty little head, Malfoy.”

“I-I’m not Draco Malfoy! Please don’t h-hurt me, please I’ll give you the money I have! It’s not a lot, but please!” Harry held up his hands and the person chuckled, “I’m not falling for that, Malfoy. I’m turning a light so I can see your blood splatter.”

The male walked back to the door, that was now shut and locked, and turned on a light. The previously dark space lighting up and Harry saw the man. He was tall, handsome, and had an evil smirk on his face but it was soon replaced with an angry frown when he turned to see Harry, the stranger shaking and crying with wide eyes.

“Fuck, you’re not Malfoy. God damnit!” His voice raised and Harry flinched, crying even harder. 

“Jesus, sorry kid. They told me Draco Malfoy was in this building and that he was here on this floor, I got assigned to your flat.” Harry just stared at him and the man sighed, putting his gun in the band of his pants, the metal looking unnaturally sexy on his person. The ravenette gulped at the thought and turned his head as he started coming closer again, no gun in his hands this time.

“I’m Tom Riddle, I’m the CEO of D.E. and—“ Harry gasped, “Y-You’re the Dark Lord, you run that– that gang!” 

Tom looked at him sheepishly, “That title is so overused nowadays, I prefer Tom, and I wouldn’t call it a gang it’s more of a Maf—“ Harry gasped again, pointing out a finger that shook with fervor. He was terrified, Tom could tell. “You’re gonna kill me!”

“I’m not going to kill you, but now I’m stuck here with you since Malfoy is somewhere here and I can’t leave you alone now.” At the mention of that, Tom pulled out his phone from his back pocket and typed something in before holding up the phone to his ear. “Hey, Malfoy wasn’t in 3E and I pulled a gun out on some random kid. Who the fuck told me that?” Harry poured and crossed his arms, “I’m 20 I’m not a kid.” He wasn’t as scared anymore and even let out a giggle when the mafia leader shot him a strained look.

“Derry? Good lord, well I’m not sure if Draco is in this building anymore seeing as we’re all over the fucking news, but in case he is I’m gonna stay with the kid and protect him. Communicate with me and update me please.” Tom ended the call and stood inbetween the front door and Harry’s bed, he looked around the colorful, childish room with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well, what’re we going to do for the next few hours?”

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/bunnelbby/art/78aacf2b-0678-4e69-843b-b53660ccf3c3-865899385?ga_submit_new=10%3A1609628288>


	2. Creaking willow trees

Harry sat across from Tom with the now half eaten piece of chocolate cake in front of him while the Mafia boss sipped at some tea, eyes trained on Harry’s every movement. It was silent and slightly awkward between them, and it was very late, around midnight now.

“Is this all you do all day?” Tom sneered out. Harry could tell that he was tired and bored. He shrugged and let out a yawn before shoving a spoonful of the rich cake in his mouth.

“Yeah and go to work and... breathe, I don’t do a lot.”

“Sheesh, kid, your life is boring.” Harry nodded and when he finished his cake, threw the Tupperware into the sink, filling it with water and soap. Tom followed suit and watched Harry shut off the lights and get tucked into bed, the TV played softly. “Are you coming? I’m not gonna let you sit up all night with the light on, I’m tired and you are too. Come here”

Tom stood there, look at Harry’s cute face that was barely lit up by the TV screen, and walked over slowly. The younger male was pushed to the wall, leaving space for the mafia member, and smiled as he took off his shoes and threw his gun on the small table. The brunette grumbled as he unbuckled his belt and slid off his professional slacks, leaving him in his white button up and briefs.

Harry blushed a little as he crawled into the and white bed— the sheets of the bed a red and white gingham, the duvet white, and the pillows the same red as the color on the fitted sheet. Tom let out a satisfied groan at the softness of the mattress and turned towards Harry, his eyes fluttering close.

The smaller and younger male leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tom’s forehead, “Goodnight Tom.”

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, Tom was gone, the manly and comforting scent of the male lingering on the crimson sheets. He merely sighed and got up, rubbing the sleep crust from his eyes and making his way to the bathroom. He hopped in the shower, cleaning himself and brushing his teeth, starting his day with the comforting feeling of warm water.

He styled his hair when he got out and made his way to his wardrobe, dropping his towel and opening the doors. He picked out loose fitting jeans, rolled up the ankles, frilly crew socks, and a large cream-colored sweater that had a decorative white collar attached to it. He looked in the mirror while he applied his deodorant and perfume and decided he was ready to leave, deciding to wear his slightly platformed Mary Jane shoes.

London was cold that day, as it usually was in January, and the short male hugged himself tightly as he walked with his tote bag on his arm— his phone, wallet, keys, bottle of water, and bagged pizza all in the bag. 

Harry walked quickly past people to the shop that was close by, smiling and apologizing to people that bumped into him.

He got to the shop quickly and the bell above jingled in a welcoming way and he smiled at his coworkers, the familiar faces making him feel as ease. “Good morning, lads” they waved to him and he smiled softly when his friendly coworker, Neville, came up to him. “Hey, Harry! How have you been? We haven’t chatted in so long”

Harry groaned playfully, “I know sorry, I have nothing to do in my life but I’m so lazy these days. I think I’m too sedentary.” Neville let out a light laugh and clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I feel that, having 2 jobs is so stressful I feel like I have no energy anymore, but I’m off for the rest of the day after 12 like you, wanna go for lunch?”

That made Harry stop and he truly thought. _Did he have enough money for to go out_? Neville seemed to read his mind and gave him a wink, “Don’t worry, I’ll pay, since I asked.” Letting out a breath Harry smiled softly, “Alright, thank you, and I’d love to. It’s always enjoyable to to go out with friends!”

They parted and went to go get the store ready to open, welcoming in the customers and dashing their stuff. Harry worked register and stocked items two week’s each month, and he enjoyed either jobs (even though he secretly enjoyed sticking a bit more, he loved organizing). He was on register for a few more days until he switched, and he happily greeted the next customer that was two tall men with sunglasses on. Sunglasses? It wasn’t even remotely sunny out. That’s weird.

“Hi! I hope you found everything alright. Can I have your name?” He didn’t know who he was questioning, but the fair skinned male moved up and held out a credit card between two fingers while Harry rung up their items. “Tom Riddle” Harry froze but nodded stiffly, a blush coming up on his cheeks as he quickly typed in his name and his given email.

“Your charge will be 19 pounds, sir” Tom smirked and the dark skinned male elbowed him. “You didn’t tell me he was that cute, he’s so short, Riddle” Harry heard them and his blush turned even redder. He quickly bagged their items and shoved there receipt inside. Tom grabbed the bag, brushing their fingers together, and briskly lifting up his sunglasses to wink at the shorter male. “Call me, Princess, I left a note at your house on the TV.”

Harry, with a throat he swore was as dry as the Sahara, nodded and waved to the two men. Neville came up to them, eyes glued to the dark skinned male who was practically silent that whole time except for when he teased Tom, mouth agape, “U-Um you ready to go?” The ravenette nodded and looked back at the door.

“Y-Yeah.”

* * *

“My mom came to visit last week with my grandmother and— God Harry, you know how my mom is. I love that woman but sometimes she is too high strung, you know?” Harry ate his treacle tart gently and nodded. He lost both of his parents a few years ago right as he was graduating high school but he had moments with them where he was beyond frustration. It was hard. Neville smiled and went on, “But so she was basically found out I fancy guys and got super uncomfortable. My grandmother gave less of a shit, but it was so... frustrating”

_Ouch_.

Harry nodded again, “I really dislike homophobes. The only people that know I’m gay are Hermione, Ron, The Weasley’s, and some people at work, including you. It’s scary to come out to people, which is why I haven’t come out to a lot of people.” Neville took a sip of his hot coffee, the steam rising up into his eyes that he closed softly. His voice came out breathy, “It’s uncomfortable, yeah. What have you been up to? And who were those dudes with the glasses on earlier?”

Harry blushed at the mention of Tom and shrugged, “Just some guy I ran into last night who was... nice to me. I don’t know who the other guy was though, didn’t really talk to me. Must’ve been friends. Why? You interested?” The blush on Harry’s face was replaced with a smirk and now it was Neville’s time to blush, the brunette hiding behind his bakery sandwich.

”No! _Well_ , I mean, he was cute from where I saw him but-but I don’t even know him!” The younger male let out a shrill laugh and Neville watched in horror, face mixed with despair as he tried to get him to quiet down before they got kicked out. Harry clutched at his stomach and leant his head against the window. He hasn’t had a good laugh like this in a while.

”Y-You so like him, Nev! Oh my god, I can’t breathe I feel like I’m dying” and he started to giggle again, quietly this time. People looked at them oddly and Neville groaned, biting harshly into his sandwich.

”Hush up, Harry Potter! You’re so embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevilles got a little crussssssshhhhhh >:3 wonder who the black guy is HMMMMMMM any guesses?


	3. Keep in touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potentially triggering themes past the first break!!!! ED-ish warnings!!!

When Harry got home after being at the Café with Neville for around two hours, he immediately went to the TV and saw a simple yellow sticky note with nest and professional handwriting on it that had a number and Tom’s name under it with ‘ _Call me_ ’.

He bit his lip, holding the note in his hands for a few seconds before he finally decided to enter it into his contacts with Tom’s name and he pressed call, desperately hoping that he didn’t get pranked.

The line rang for a few moments and then someone picked up, the familiar silvery voice coming through the line. “Tom Riddle speaking, who do I have the pleasure of talking to?”  
Harry giggled at his professionalism but quickly stopped when Tom had hung up. He groaned and rung again, Tom picked up immediately. “Listen, I will track your number, whoever you are, and order my men to kill you. Do you think this is fucking funny?”

”...hi?” Harry’s voice was soft and Tom recognized it almost instantly. He groaned to himself and chuckled a bit, holding the phone with his shoulder to his ear while he typed into his computer. “Hi, Harry. You scared me a little. How are you?”

Harry smiled, seeming to relax from his previously tense state. He had nothing to worry about. As if Tom wasn’t a _total_ complete stranger who ran one of the biggest businesses in the world and also ran a mafia. Absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. Ha. “‘M good! Went on a date with my friend Neville, it was so fun and we just ate and ate until we were full!”

Tom smiled a bit and tapped his foot against the floor of his office. Blaise sat in the leather chair in front of his friends’ desk, head tilted as if asking “Who is that?”. All Tom mouthed was Book and Blaise understood, smirking. He hadn’t shut up about the small, rat-nest haired boy since two days ago when he broke into the wrong apartment. “Date? You went on that date with that little shop cleaner with the flat brown hair?”

Harry giggled a little and nodded, “Yeah him! It wasn’t really a date and rather just a little get together. We hadn’t spoken in so long so that’s what we did. What have _you_ been up to?” Tom nodded and quickly typed on his computer but who was he kidding, he wasn’t paying attention and hadn’t for the past five minutes. He could work on what he needed to work on later.

”Just been working but hey, I want to see you again, when will I be able to see you?” Harry thought for a moment, going through the mental calendar in his brain. It was a few seconds before he answered. “I’m not sure, I work everyday except for weekends and holidays...”

 _Guess I’ll have to visit him at work_ , the Mafia boss thought smugly, a tight smile on his face. Blaise watched his friend from the seat as he wished his goodbyes to the male, telling him sleep good and to dream of him.  
Tom ended the call and let his phone rest on the desk.

”What’s your boy up to?” Blaise said teasingly. The boss shrugged and sighed, running a hand over his face.

”He went on a date with that brown haired boy you liked, Neville was his name, Harry said.” Blaise shot up from the seat, eyes wide and a stupid grin on his face that made Tom nearly groan. He was going to come up with a dumb idea. “Let’s go on a double date! We can go to Gauthier Soho, I’m sure they’ll love their food” See, told you.

”I don’t know, Blaise. We just met and I don’t want to scare him already. But I’m itching to make him mine, he’s just too...” Blaise cut him off, finishing for him, “ _Innocent_?”

Tom nodded, “Yeah. From what I could tell the other night he was very easily scared.”

Blaise scoffed, “Well damn, I’d be scared too if some bloke broke into my apartment with a gun held up to my face. Jesus, Riddle.” He didn’t think about that. The brunette made a sound and slumped on his desk, his head laid down in his arms.

”Shut the fuck up, Zabini.”

* * *

Harry laid in his bed sadly, his stomach growling angrily at him to eat eat _eat_. And he would, but he already got paid and decided to shove some money into a savings account. The most he had in his fridge was a few slices of left over pizza, milk, eggs, some condiments, cheese, and bottles of water. He could eat the pizza, but that was one of the only foods he has in his fridge.

He promised himself to spend his next cheque on groceries and groceries only.   
  
Deciding that he was just too hungry to care, Harry got up and nibbled on a piece of heated up pizza. He sat in the chair silently, scrolling through Instagram and liking his friends posts.

He really should get to bed but... Harry decided otherwise and got up, he set up his phone on the small table with a heavy object behind it, so it didn’t fall, and took a bunch of self-timed photos. He ended up posting four photos of him tangled in his sheets, shirt pulled up exposing his pale, inviting skin and flat stomach.

Tom hated to admit it but he was growing attached to the male, he tried finding him on social media and ended up finding his Instagram. His breathing stopped in his throat and he let out a strangled sound. His guards behind him turned around, thinking was something wrong, only to see the mob boss staring at a recent photo of a small, pale, messy haired boy. The caption of the photo was ‘Cone back late at night, can’t get you off my mind’ and if that wasn’t a hint then what was. 

Tom liked the photo and commented underneath it, ‘All you had to do was ask, Darling. Coming over.’

Harry saw the comment and let out a yelp, liking it and quickly exiting out of the app. It was so late and the tiniest bit of a yawn escaped him. He’ll deal with it in the morning...


	4. i can't bear you a son but I'll try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Доброе утро: good morning
> 
> Я доверяла тебе, грязное красное пальто: i trusted you, filthy red coat

Tom riddle's house was large- he lived with his guards, his accomplices, his friends, and his workers. Some people called it a mansion, but he didn't think he had enough space. Each person had their own room and so many different people lived there he barely could keep track. The people who lived there he loved and looked after. They were protected and no one would dare hurt who was associated with the Dark Lord or they'd have a red dot on them in mere minutes.

Tom wasn't a mean man, it just took a little while for him to warm up to someone, but can you blame him? He has been backstabbed, literally and figuratively, by people he loved all the time for many, many years. 

The brunette clasped his hands together and let them rest over the expensive mahogany wood as he sat in front of another famous mob boss. He didn't know his name and didn't care enough to learn it, but he knew the older gentleman was from Russia. The man was short and stout, greying hair slicked back into a small ponytail, and face red. "Доброе утро, Riddle, our deal was broken, was it not?" The man's voice was thick with a Russian accent and Tom merely shrugged, a small grunt coming from his throat. It was too early for this shit, and he didn't even get to see Harry last night as he had originally planned on doing. Now he was stuck with Russia's annoying mafia leader. 

"Precisely, if I remember correctly, correct me if I am wrong, you promised 2 million of your finest weapons in exchange for our finest protection and we gave you that. It is not our fault that you want to associate and get in trouble with China, you know they're strong." The leader tutted and sat back in the leather office chair. The Russian stood up and Tom's men froze, their hands tightening around their guns as the red man reached into his waistband. The brunette did the same thing and a gun was pointed at his face before he could draw his own weapon, "Я доверяла тебе, грязное красное пальто!" The man cocked his gun and Tom's eyes widened as he ducked down under the table, his pistol in his hands now. A shot went off and he heard a picture fall from the wall and shatter. The brunette cursed and pulled the slide, he shot at the Russian man's feet and the man screamed, the bullet lodging itself into his foot and staying there. That's gotta hurt. 

"Get out and fight like a man, Riddle! Hope can you promise that you're one of the best mafia bosses in the world and wide under the table like a scared child!" Tom stayed silent and crawled to the side the other male was on, taking more shots at his feet and legs. "Fuck!" the man ducked down and shot blindly, nearly missing Tom, but the bullet grazed his left shoulder and he cursed loudly. At the sound of the boss's cries, the men in the room shot at the Russian, his blood scattering on the red-painted walls. 

"Dark Lord, are you okay?" Tom came up from the other side of the table and stood up, a hand clasped around this shoulder as he let out a heavy breath. He shook off the pain and kicked the loose body of the now-dead Russian mafia boss. "I'm fine, Crabbe. Get the Russian's Underboss please, tell him that his boss refused to be compliant and that we'll continue to work with them if he is willing. I liked him more anyway." Crabbe nodded and moved to the desk at the back of the long, rectangular meeting room. He dialed in a number and the person seemed to pick up quickly. At the aid of their boss, two nurses rushed in and fixed his shoulder there as he sat in an office chair, their hands working magic on the pain. He had to wear a bandage and change it every few hours and take pain killers. He felt fine, alive even. 

"Mr.Ivanovich, your boss refused to listen to Mr.Riddle's orders and attacked my boss. Mr.Riddle has requested me to notify you that he has passed after refusing to comply and after trying to kill him. We would still like to work with you and your mafia, seeing as you are a steady and sane boss, if you would like to." Crabbe's gaze met Tom's and he smiled slightly. The call was going well. Tom let out a breath at that. He didn't want a war. "Yeah, of course. If you would like to meet with the Dark Lord he is free this Saturday at 3 o'clock. Is that a good time for you?" Tom watched carefully and Crabbe nodded, writing down something on the address book that meant Nikolai Ivanovich wanted to meet with him. He smirked and stood up, straightening his clothes as best as he would without moving his left shoulder. A few cleaners came in and started scrubbing at the wooden floors and the red walls, cleaning up the glass and making sure the room looked as nice as it had before the Russian man came in. 

Crabbe hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver, a slight smile on his face, "You're going to meet with the Underboss on Saturday at 3 pm and he wishes to speak about you ruling that mafia as well and building them up. Nikolai said that Mr.Bulka wasn't the tidiest with handling things" with a final smile, Tom nodded, shaking hands with his Consigliere. "We do not know what they will pull so please get more guards, security, just in case and make sure nothing detrimental against us is present and or visual," he paused, turning to Bulka's lifeless and still bleeding body. Tom scoffed and kicked it hard before leaving, he turned to Crabbe. "Oh, and please burn the body in the basement. Don't leave any bones, don't leave any hair or fingerprints. Thank you, Crabbe, you're the best." Crabbe grinned widely at the praise and saluted his retreating boss.

"Come on, guys, help me please." 

* * *

Tom made his way to the book store again, checking the time to make sure it wasn’t passed the closing time. The bell rung above him and he entered in quickly, the warmth of the shop warming his bones and heaving a sigh from him.

Blaise, his underboss, stood behind me, probably searching for that little Neville boy. “Welcome to Waterstone! How can I help— Oh, hi.” Harry’s small frame stood beneath Tom’s tall one and the boss smiled down at him.

”Hi beautiful, you free?” The ravenette looked around and shrugged. “I can talk on my shift but I don’t think I can leave now, but after I can! I get off in ten minutes.” Tom grinned wickedly and nodded, elbowing Blaise who grinned as well. He went off to find Neville, leaving the two men alone.

”I want to take you on a double date— you and Neville with Blaise and I. How does that sound?” Harry blushed and hid his hands in his sweater. The mafia boss thought it was absolutely adorable that the small male always wore some form on long sleeved shirt or sweater. He always looked so homely and cute. “I-I wouldn't mind! And ‘m sure Neville would love too, he like free food” the male let out a giggle and led Tom to a spot in between the many book shelves where a. Nearly empty box sat on the ground. The small male picked it up with a heave and rested it under his left arm as he started to stock the empty shelves.

Tom smiled at him, “What was that Instagram post from last night? It was very... naughty”

Harry froze and looked up a little, an innocent look on his face as he shrugged and smiled secretively. “Just something, I was bored. How’d you even find my account, stalker?” The older male laughed and messed up Harry’s hair, making the smaller male whine and fix it. There was no use in fixing it since it was always messy.

”I’m no stalker, I just wanted to see you so I looked up Harry Potter in Instagram. There are not a lot of people with your name, princess.” The ravenette opened his mouth, getting ready to speak, before Neville turned the corner with Blaise’s hand in his, a blush red as cherries on his cheeks. Tom looked at them, sneaking a look at their intertwined hands and smirking. Neville only squeaked, “A-Are we ready to go?”


	5. Pouty and Prissy

The four men sat in Gauthier Soho under dimmed red and pink lights at a large table. Soft chatter started up around them and they sipped at their drinks— Tom got the Blond Beer, Neville got an iced water, Blaise got a gin and soda, and Harry got apple juice. He blushed when the waiter looked at him with an odd look, but Tom thought it was so cute, cooing at the younger male as he slumped in his seat.

Neville was practically bouncing in his seat, taking small sips of his water. “Tom, Harry is so cute. He’s really into the color red, once sponsored an owl and named it Hedwig, and he’s a virg—“ Harry cut off his friend with a loud yell, catching the attention of some customers, he blushed and hid his face. Tom’s eyebrow rose and le looked between the two younger males, “A virgin? Who wouldn’t want to fuck such a cute little thing?” The blush deepened and he whined out of embarrassment. Blaise and Neville laughed.

”Literally everyone. I’m like– unlovable.” Now that was a downright lie, Tom knew that. Harry Potter was the cutest thing— he was smart, he was funny, he was shy, he was brave, and he was adorable. That was a whole package! Tom gaped at him dumbly and so did Neville, “Unlovable? Bitch what am I? A _roach_?!” Harry giggled at his friend and shook his head, he turned to Tom who confused to stare at him with his mouth open.

”Are you kidding me, Harry? You’re everything _but_ unlovable. Do you know how many dirty th—“ a clearing of the throat cut the mafia boss off and he turned, seeing the waitress there with a notebook smiling sheepishly at the four males. “Hello again, Mr.Riddle, Mr.Zambini, and their dates, have you lot decided what you’d like to order?”

They looked around at each other silently and nodded, Neville went first, “I’ll have the TarTar of Heirloom Beetroot, please.” The waitress nodded and wrote it down, then looking at Blaise who smiled kindly, voice deep but loud with authority. “I’ll have the Scottish scallops.”

Nodding again, the waiter turned to Harry and the ravenette felt himself panic. He hid pathetically behind Tom and whispered softly in his ear, the heat from his words making the mafia boss freeze and close his eyes. “C-Can you order for me?”

Nodding slowly, Tom looked at what plate the brunette pointed to and he turned to the woman, “Me and him will have the Italian Late Summer Truffle, please and thank you.” She bowed and was off with a tight smile. Tom turned to see Harry watching her leave. His green eyes met Tom’s own and he blushed, “She was looking at you weird...”

”Oh yeah? How so?” 

“Like she wanted to have... _sex_ with you!”

Tom let out a chuckle at the look on his dates face and shrugged, taking a sip of his beer and swishing it around in his mouth. The taste was amazing and he felt the slight tingle of being tipsy on his brain. He ignored it though and refused to drink a lot of the drink at a time. He wanted to enjoy the double date.

”Too bad for her though because I’m gay and I’m into someone.”

Is it dumb that the mention of Tom having a crush made Harry’s heart hurt? Cause it did and he physically deflated, a pour coming on his lips and he turned away and sipped on his apple juice. Neville noticed the change in his mood and glared at the mafia boss adjacent to him who didn’t seem to notice or care. What a dick.

* * *

The food came pretty quickly and it was plated wonderfully, unsurprisingly. Harry thanked the waitress and turned to the food, ignoring Tom’s advanced to talk to hi. He didn’t want to be petty, but he was being petty. Him and Neville and Blaise all chatted happily.

The ravenette raised his spoon to his mouth and his eyes went wide and then they rolled back, his body slumped and he lout out a girlish moan. His friends, and his date, froze and looked at the male chewing his food with a blissed out look on his face.

Hardy opened his eyes and met the horrified gaze of Neville, he looked around embarrassed. “S-Sorry... it’s really good”

”Did you just pop your cherry? I can’t believe my friend lost his virginity to a pile of rice.” The younger male cursed at his friend and kicked him under the table, “Neville! Sh!”

Tom looked between the two and ate his food slowly. He’s been there around a thousand times and knew the food by heart. It was really good, maybe not good enough to orgasm to though. Maybe that was his own opinion though. The brunette laid a heavy and large hand on His dates thigh, so close to Harry’s crotch that he let out a little squeak.

Mimicking the smaller boys’ actions from earlier, Tom moved in close to the male’s ear and smirked, his voice sultry and sexy, “Don’t moan like that unless you expect me to bend you over the table and fuck you raw, princess.” Harry squirmed in his seat and pushed away the mob leader and he tried to hide his oncoming erection, eating his food quickly and looking up at the underboss and his friend who _definitely_ heard Tom.

They heard him loud and clear.

* * *

“Thank you for taking me out, Tom, I really enjoyed it...” Harry was looking down at the pavement, a light blush on his cheeks as he played with his fingers. Tom grinned, “Of course, Harry. I enjoyed it as well.”

It was silent for a few seconds and the two males were standing around awkwardly in the cold air. Harry looked up to see Tom staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face, it warmed his insides. “D-Do you wanna come in? You like a... sleepover?”

It took a few moments before Tom registered what the male had said and he grinned widely, nodding. “I’d love to, darling. Take me there.”


	6. Can’t keep my hands to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut

Tom and Harry lounged around in their underwear, sitting on Harry’s red and white bed while they chatted. The ravenette learned that the mafia boss was taken under the wing as a young child by the man who previously ran the mafia. Tom claimed he couldn’t remember his real name and that the male had made him call him Voldemort.

The name sent shivers down Harry’s spine and he want sure why.

Apparently ‘Voldemort’ had done bad things to a different mafia and got himself in big trouble. He knew that he was going to die and made Tom the boss at 15, he was 25 now. The brunette spoke freely about how, now looking back at his messed up childhood, he was groomed into being a fit mafia boss and groomed into the lifestyle.

Harry listened to everything his date said with wide eyes and a partially open mouth. It was so interesting.

He also learned that up until he was 4, Tom was in an orphanage, being bullied and used a punching bag for the other kids in the place. He remembered the orphanage as beaten down, dirty, and filled with rotten memories. Harry did nothing but hug him and sympathize with him, and in turn told him about how his parents dieda few years ago.

Tom had held Harry close and the two sat in silence for a long time— the ravenette straddled in Tom’s lap as they held each other.

When the ravenette shifted Tom groaned, trying to sink his hips into the bed to avoid the shifts, but then unintentionally grinding his hardening cock into Harry’s. The younger male let out a shaky moan and his hands gripped at Tom’s wide shoulders. He hissed out of the unexpected pleasure.

“S-Stop, oh god” The brunette froze, eyes darting all over Harry’s face to look for something. All he saw was undeniable pleasure and it made Tom feel... powerful. Wanting to tease, the older male held Harry’s hips harshly and ground up into him, the excited moan he received making him do it again.

They both panted into the air, Harry shaking like a leaf, his shaky hands shooting out to hold on to something— anything. They found theirselves on the mafia boss’s chest, gripping at the skin and cotton. “G-gotta— _oh_ ” Tom watched with wide eyes as his date’s hips stuttered and cum leaked from the boxers, dripping down his legs sinfully.

Tom smirked and looked up, meeting the wide and embarrassed eyes of the ravenette. “You okay, darling?” Harry didn’t answer and Tom was worried for a few seconds before the male jumped up and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door quickly. Tom jumped up, ready to go and comfort him before he heard the shower running, and a few shuttering breaths. Maybe it was wrong to have your ear against the door of some innocent messy-haired boy who was so sinfully gorgeous... but Tom couldn’t stop but press his ear against the blurry glass door and palm himself through his jeans.

* * *

There wasn’t much to do in the small apartment and Harry had been listening to Tom take important calls all day until dinner. He didn’t sound happy in the calls and though he never raised his voice, his professionalism would stutter and he would let out a swear from frustration.

”What the fuck do you want now, Vincent? I’m with my date.” Harry stared wide eyed at Tom as he paced the floor, phone to his ear. “What do you mean Blaise isn’t there?! He’s the underboss— huh... with Neville along bottom? God, I should’ve know... Mhm, yup,” Tom stopped in the middle of the apartment and his eyes rolled. “Yes I remember Saturday at 3 with the underboss, don’t think of me so dumb Crabbe. Alright? Have we gotten any leads on Malfoy?” He was silent for a few seconds again, just breathing. His eyes met Harry and his hard expression softened, he smiled kindly.

Harry could have sworn he stopped breathing. Tom was breathtaking.

”No I’m not just with Harry for protection, shit the fuck up Vincent and go suck Goyle’s cock.” He hung up and let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face.

”Never go into the mafia business, Harry, you’re too young for it.” The ravenette rolled his eyes and grinned, getting up from his spot on his bed and wrapping his arms around Tom’s middle. The male looked down at him and out a hand at the back of his head. “You’re only 5 years older than me! You’re not old, just have a lot of hard things to deal with.”

The brunette nodded and stayed silent. His hand pet at Harry’s slightly damp, curly hair, swaying them slightly. “Wish I could just stay here forever. You make me happy.”

Harry pretended to not hear him, since he spoke so quietly, but he did and he grinned widely, hugging the male tightly. He felt the same way, he could stay there forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about doing first person for next chapter??? What do we think?


	7. I want you to know that I'm never leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn about what D.E, tom's company, stands for and what the mafia's name is :)))) I backlogged that for a reason
> 
> Also drink every time I say Consigliere

_ Tom's POV _

I left Harry's house after I ordered us dinner, kissing him on the forehead and leaving while he slept soundly in his bed. It made me feel horrible, believe me, I wanted to stay there with him, but my phone wouldn't stop vibrating with text messages from Crabbe. It pissed me off, so I sent Harry a simple good morning message, telling him why I had to leave and when I left. I desperately wished that he wouldn't wake up sad or mad at me. 

And that's how I ended up having to go to D.E. at 10 pm in my dirty clothes from earlier today. I sighed and unlocked the front doors to the tall building. I started Death Eater & Co. when I was 20, wanting to manage and start programs that other companies or people could benefit from. So I did, with the help of Draco, a rich know-it-all that ended up doing me wrong in the end. He got too greedy and threatened to send his father to me if I didn’t give him a bigger cut. He knew he fucked with the wrong person, that’s why he was running now.

I sighed heavily and stepped out of the elevator, to my office where Crabbe said he would be. Opening the office door I looked around, “Hello?”

The eery silence scared me and I shivered, closing the glass door all the way. “Mr.Riddle, how nice of you to show your face,” I looked up to see Malfoy standing there in front of my desk, smirking at me with his hands together. His hair was slicked back and his suit was crisp and expensive. I sneered at him, my hand more than ready to pull my gun out and kill the fucker. “I see that D.E. Is doing fantastic. How is Slytherin? Hm?”

Draco wasn’t in the mafia business and wouldn’t dare to be. He held himself highly, but was a pussy underneath it all. He was a coward and I took pride in the fact that I was better at him in business, fighting, killing...

”My mafia is doing fine. What do you want, Malfoy? You’re a coward with absolutely no need to be here. Do you want to die?” Malfoy’s laugh was loud and annoying. Why did Crabbe tell me to meet him here and why was Malfoy here? Are they working together?

”You can’t kill me! Vincent Crabbe will sob, that git.”

I didn’t miss a beat, my face twisting evilly. My hand brought out my gun quickly and Draco blinked back shock. I stepped toward him, “And I’ll kill him too. He’s just my consigliere I’ll be more than happy to find someone else. If someone on my team is communicating with one of my enemies I will be more than happy to make them and their family regret it. His family worked under Voldemort once and I’ll make sure his father suffers in jail.” Draco pretended to be cool, and I could tell that under his facade he wanted to tremble. His eyes darted around the room as I held the gun to his head.

He wouldn’t dare touch me.

I was _untouchable_.

”Speak and I shoot you,” I whispered, my spit flying on his face. Malfoy winced and wiped his cheek. I grinned. “You will not speak without my permission, you will listen to me and you will follow me, if you don’t listen then you and your family will die. Got it?”

Draco nodded and I smirked, telling him to lead me to Crabbe, who I knew was here, as I followed him with my gun out. The blond walked ahead of me and stopped in front of a currently vacant office on the same floor as my office was. I watched him open the door and step in, I followed suit, my gun raised high as I stared at my consigliere. Crabbe shook, holding a clipboard to his large body in shock.

I didn’t feel bad anymore.

With no mercy I brought back the slide and shot at Crabbe and then Malfoy, letting them scream and cry in pain. I stepped in Malfoy’s blood puddle and kicked him, spitting on his crying body. “You see what happens? I will not allow either of you ruin what I have and what I want. Crabbe, you are a worthless traitor and I will make sure the Black’s and the rest of the living Crabbe’s know that. Malfoy, you are an embarrassment of a business partner and I know your father is rotting in jail. I will not touch your mother, but I will notify her of your doings.” I stared down at them and walked away, pulling my phone out of pocket and calling the janitors in the building to properly dispose of the body’s.

Guess I need a new consigliere.

* * *

I got home at some time past 1, tired and grumpy. Half of the house heard what happened and questioned me when I arrived. Blaise wasn’t happy and shook me with both of his hands, “Why did you fucking kill Crabbe?! Traitor or not we have no consigliere now!”

I brushed him off and he sighed angrily, running after me. I just wanted to sleep the day away and wake up to talk to Harry. “Leave it alone, Blaise. I’ll ask Harry to be my Consigliere—“

”No! He’s too soft to be in the mafia, Riddle! Are you fucking insane?!” I shook with a silent rage and when Blaise came close to me I pushed him away, the dark skinned male falling to the floor with a groan. I walked away.   
  
“Consigliere’s are just basically like personal assistants, I confide in him and he helps me. He won’t see any dead bodies, he won’t see any blood, and he won’t have to hurt anyone! I know what’s good for Slytherin, you fucking don’t! I’ve been in and around this for almost 25 years! I love you Blaise, but please, I just want to sleep right now. What is done is done.” Blaise got up and spit at me before walking away. I wiped my face and groaned, now he’s pissed at me.

Great going, Riddle.

* * *

The next day started fine— I woke up, showered, got ready and dressed in some pleated, dark gray, dress pants and a white long sleeve tucked in, and ate the food that the chefs cooked.

I checked my phone and smiled seeing a message from Harry.

** Harry **

_Good morning!!! Thank you so much Tom :3 and I hope you slept good <33_

I hadn’t slept well at all but the messages made me coo. He’s so cute. I smiled and messaged him back. 

  
** Tom **

_I slept alright, princess. Thank you for caring. I have a serious question to ask you... do you mind if I come to your work for it...?_

** Harry **

_I don’t mind at all!! Stay safe ^-^_

I nodded and with a big smile, pocketed my phone and left the house without saying a word to anyone, already making my way to his job.   
The streets on the way to the book store were crowded, filled with people who were speed walking to work, who didn’t care if they pushed or pulled people on their way.

I hoped I wasn’t like that when I was in a rush.

I got to Harry’s job quickly and opened the door, waving at a red-cheeked Neville. “Hey, Neville, how’s Blaise?” The brunette smiled sadly, “He’s uh... he was messaging me last night and was telling me how he was mad at you. But I’m not mad at you!”   
  
I chuckled a little and patted his head, “I know, Nev, and thank you. He’s just mad at me cause I got rid of Crabbe.” The younger male didn’t know what I was talking about but nodded and smiled anyways. I grinned and caught the eye of a certain someone...

”Harry!” The ravenette looked up and his green eyes met mine. God, I loved his eyes— they were filled with so much emotion and so much love. I wonder if he knew or felt it. “Good morning, love, I wanted to talk to you about becoming my consigliere.” His eyebrows furrowed together and I heard him repeat the word to himself, tripping over the syllables slightly. It made me grin.

”What is that?”

”You'll work alongside of me— be my right hand man. Other Mafia’s do it differently but as the Slytherin consigliere you will almost be like my personal assistant. You would live in the mansion with Me, Blaise, soldiers, guards, servants, maids, you name it, and work with us, but mostly for me” I had a large stupid grin on my face and Harry look terrified. He gripped the cardboard box in his arms tightly, “I-I don’t know, Tom... I don’t think I can hurt people! I don’t want to kill people...”

”No! No you won’t at all! Consigliere’s in Slytherin don’t touch that side of the mafia, you purely just work for me and you get paid for it.”

Harry chewed at his bottom lip and looked down, his nail scraped at the cardboard box to make an irritating noise. I winced at the sound and shifted on my feet. When the male looked back up at me with wide eyes I got hopeful, “Can I sleep on it?”

I let out a sigh of disappointment but smiled slightly. I would wait forever for him if it meant that we’d be together almost 24/7. “Of course, princess”


	8. I've been good sir so very very good for what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be back in 3rd POV !!! Andddd
> 
> Mostly a filler chapter!!!

Harry slept on the decision alright, he avoided messages and calls and any interaction with Tom at all cost, wanting to truly think about it.

He looked more into being a consigliere and what it would mean for both him and Slytherin. It seemed alright and if he wasn’t going to have to hurt anyone...

“Alright, I-I’ll be your consigliere.” Harry let out a long-needed breath he hadn’t known he wanted to let out, his hand shaking as he held his phone to his ear. Tom yipped and yelped on the other line, overjoyed. All he could think was thoughts of Harry.

”I’m so happy, Harry, you have no idea. We will make arrangements for you to move into the house this weekend and your first order as my consigliere is to come to a meeting with me this Saturday at 3 pm. Alright?” Harry nodded and let out a breath, “Okay, Tom. Thank you for this opportunity...” 

“Of course, princess.”

When they hung up Harry spring from his seat at the kitchen table, looking around at his belongings. What would he truly need to bring? Surely he wouldn’t need his table, or bed, TV... would he truly need anything but clothes?! The ravenette went out and bought moving boxes, deciding to only get three long ones. The number of cardboard boxes made him hiss and struggle to swipe his card. But low and behold, now he was standing in his apartment with three constructed boxes, and Ron and Hermione helping him pack.

”You didn’t even tell us you were leaving! Where are you going, mate?” The male felt bad for lying to his friends, he _really_ did...

so he told them everything. He told them about how he met Tom when he broke into his apartment. He told them about how Tom has been talking with him almost nonstop since then. He told them about how he has grown closer with Neville and how he is now involved in a mafia, _the_ mafia Hermione told him to worry about.

Harry stood in his living area awkwardly, head down and a deep blush of shame on his cheeks. Hermione sighed and ran a dark hand through her kinky hair, “Harry... I warned you and now look at you! Moving in with a stranger! Do you even know his last name?!”

”Riddle.”

She rose an eyebrow, “Favorite color?”

”Green.”

She sighed and Ron laughed sat her behind his hand. She glared at him and he instantly stopped, “That’s not the point I’m trying to make, I just— Please be careful and _please_ talk with us. I don’t want you to get hurt. Do you like Tom?” Hermione was incredibly smart, she has been since they were 10— the smartest in class, always ahead. She could see right through Harry, her deep dark eyes staring right through his own Green orbs.

She knew something was up.

”I d-do like him, I think he’s very nice and h-he cares for me” She smiled and patted his shoulder knowingly, “Stay safe Harry, listen to what I said. It may come in handy,” she stopped and clapped her hands loudly, making the ravenette and Ron jump. Her boyfriend cursed and glared at her, mumbling under his breath. “Let’s get to packing!”

* * *

Harry’s clothes, toiletries, bedsheets, rugs, and etc were in the boxes, and there was still one of them left. Meaning Harry didn’t even have to waste the money he did on the third one!

The consigliere stood back and looked at his nearly empty apartment and he frowned, “I’m gonna miss this place. It’s so dingy but it was my home for so long... and it was close to you guys!” Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with small smiles. “We’ll still visit you, lad. Next time we come over to your new mansion we’ll see your little boyfriend— Hey!” Ron jumped from his girlfriend's elbow, a tight look on her face.

”Tell Tom that your ready, we'll be here to help some more if you need it!”

He thanked his friends and took out his phone.

”Hello?” The line was a little loud for a few moments and Harry winced, turning down his volume until the familiar smooth voice came through. Like chocolate. Like _butter_. “Hello, Harry, what’s wrong?”

”Uh, I’m all packed up... I just have a large dresser, my TV, and my bed? I have two boxes.” Tom’s eyebrows furrowed and he let out a breath. He got up and motioned for one of his guards to come near and they shuffled close to their boss, leaning an ear out. Tom told them to bring a large van to Harry’s address and they saluted, getting ready to leave.

”If you’re ready then alright, I and a few of my guards are coming with a large van. Did you get help packing?”

“Yeah! My two friends helped— hey! Say hi guys” Tom chuckled at the excitement in Harry’s voice.

”Hi!” A female voice— confident and airy.

”’ Ello, lad” A male's voice— slightly whiny and average.

”Hi,” Tom spoke out in response to them but he knew the phone was already back to Harry with the slight breathing that came through the receiver. One of his guards quietly told them that they’re ready to leave and he nodded, walking with the male towards the front where the van was no doubt parked outside. “Okay princess, We’re on our way. I’ll see you there alright?” Harry responded with a simple ' _yeah'_ and the call ended.

Well, this was happening fast.

* * *

Tom was right. The truck _was_ large. 

The van was sat outside of Harry's flat while some guards and his friends helped move the little stuff he had. The ravenette looked into his apartment with a sad look on his face. His body leant against the door frame and he sighed, he never would’ve thought his life would come down to this, moving into a mansion with mafia members. If his parents could see him now they would be shocked, a little scared, but overall supportive for him.

He thought of it as a long term job offer... _yeah_! It’s just a job like any other; He’ll be getting paid and he will be Tom Riddle’s personal assistant. He will aid the mafia boss in decisions and will take care of some of his business.

The thought excited him a little, but he was sad to quit his job with Neville. Surely the brunette would support him.

Harry sighed and turned around, slamming hard into a chest. He let out a squeak and his hands flattened just as arms made their way around his waist. The small male looked up with his cheeks red, seeing a guard smiling down at him, the famous Slytherin snake that was confidently cooled around a skull as a small patch on his Jacket. Must be the uniform.

”I’m so s-sorry!” The guard laughed and shook it off, making sure to settle Harry back correctly on the ground. “It’s okay Donna, take care of yourself and go down outside, the Dark Lord is waiting for you.” Harry tilted his head in confusion and watched the nameless guard go back into his, now old, apartment. He held out a hand and let out a noise, “My name is Harry Potter! Not Donna!”

The guard didn’t answer and Harry stomped his way down the flights of stairs and pushed his way past the front door. Tom stood outside talking with another guard who stood next to his boss, back straight, and eyes trained foreword.   
They were so formal it made Harry a bit uncomfortable.

”Tom...” Harry said softly, his small hands tugging at the man’s crips white shirt. Tom looked down and smiled, “Hi, darling. What’s wrong?”

The pout on Harry’s lip made the brunette coo, “Your guard was calling me Donna, that’s not me name!” The other guard beside Tom laughed loudly along with the boss, clutching at their stomachs at the boys’ naïveté. It was cute though, endearing. “It’s a term for usually a female who is with a mafia boss.”

Harry’s pout became larger and he stomped his foot childishly, Tom knew he was going to be the perfect consigliere (and boyfriend, but he was silently planning that in his head). “‘M not a girl!”

“We know, darling. Diggory is only playing around with you” Harry look between the two males confused.

 _Diggory_?

”Who is that?” The guard, tall bad handsome, hair swept to the side and a nice shade of caramel. He smirked at Harry, taking his hand, and kissing it softly. He was incredibly handsome, but still the ravenette didn’t think he was as handsome as Tom... and definitely not as charming. “Name’s Cedric Diggory, I’ve worked under Tom for nearly 3 years now”

Harry, with an open mouth, pulled back his hand and blushed. “H-Hi, ‘m Harry Potter–“ Cedric cut Harry off, his lips close to his ear. Tom watched them with angry eyes, the male practically seeing red as his guard got closer and closer to what was his. “Don’t you want to be Harry Diggory?”

Tom pulled his consigliere to him and rubbed his arm up and down, “He’d rather be Harry Riddle-Potter.” Cedric laughed loudly and shook his head, patting his boss’s shoulder. They always joked around like that.

”You know I’m straight, boss, don’t worry, he’s all yours.”

 _Fuck yeah he is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors!!


	9. All bark, full bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like the POV thing so I’ll think I’ll switch it every few chapters or so, unless y’all hate it then I probably won’t do it :)

_Harry’s POV_

The mansion was _beautiful_ — white with cobblestone, columns and pillars, grand steps leading to the large house. The place was covered in well groomed plants and trees, a courtyard with a fountain, and benches. It looked like a British country house but... big!

I hopped out of the van and looked up at the place with my mouth wide open. It was beautiful.

”Did we not clean out Crabbe’s room? _Shit_ , uh, clean it out for the remainder of today and Harry will sleep in my room–“ someone cut off Tom and I look over, seeing the guard that was driving. His eyes met mine for a quick second before they were back, staring Tom straight in the eyes. “But sir, we have other room—“

”I _said_ , he will sleep with me. Tell the workers what they have to do, thank you.” The taller male motioned for me to follow him and I skittered behind him quickly. Tom was 6’1 and I was a mere 5’3, a little bit shorter than him, his legs were just... _quick_.   
On the drive to the Slytherin mansion Tom was telling me how I’d have to get tailored for suits with the emblem on them, and then he asked me if I wore _skirts_. I remember my eyes going wide and my top teeth sinking into my bottom lip, “I-I’ve never tried” and he only grinned secretively, typing something into his phone.

Just thinking about it made my cheeks burst into flames. A _skirt_?! First I’m being called Donna and then being asked if I’ve ever worn girl clothes?!

I am truly going to die here!

Tom opened the doors to the large house and I saw people stare at me in wonder but then scatter like roaches. I watched them as well, they had the emblem on them too. 

”There are three floors to the house, minus the basement, and each floor is dedicated to a branch of the mafia. The basement is purely just a basement used for storage and... mafia things. This is the main floor,” he turned and I turned as well. “This part is just the living room, over there is the kitchen, obviously, the right wing is for maids and the left is for storage, the main meeting room, the biggest one, and a gym. Follow me, darling.” I nodded and we walked up the staircase by the front door. The inside looked totally different than the out— very modern and very green. 

Different shades of an elm green, a soft brown, silver, and white. It matched the Slytherin emblem— the snake wrapped around a skull, ready to bite. The symbol made me shiver.   
  
We were on the second floor now, Tom turned to me a little. “This is the second floor, this whole floor is just for guards. There’s bathrooms, of course, and rooms with desks for makeshift offices for them. Everyone is allowed to personalize their room however they’d like. And the third floor is my floor— you would live up there with Blaise and I. There’s our offices up there and a smaller meeting room that is mostly private,” he turned to me fully now, a wonky smile on his handsome face. I blushed a little at his direct gaze and looked down the hallway. It sounded amazing. “What do you think? Scared? Excited?”

I let out a breath, “I’m... _nervous_. I’ve never had a job where someone relied so heavily on me...” 

Tom grinned at my words and hugged me tightly, his long arms wrapping around my skinny frame. I made a small noise of content and closed my eyes, the smile on my face turning upside down when he pulled away. “If you think about it, with how much I will have to rely on you to help me, you run the show and I’m your puppet.”

That didn’t help with my anxiety at all!

The mafia boss seemed to sense my dismay and laughed loudly as how I deflated, pushing him away and telling him to go away. I stomped down the stairs only for him to run after me, “Hey! Get back here! We have to get you measured!”

* * *

I had pins and needles in my clothes and paper-like measuring tape wrapped around almost every part of my body. It was like that for an hour and I was getting hungry, and tired, but mostly hungry. Tom sat in a small chair as the maids smiled up at me from where they were on their knees.

”Donna, you are so small, it’s so cute”

“You will look so pretty in tailored skirts, Donna.”

”Oh Donna!”

”Donna—“

”What do you think of loafers, Donna?”

”Miss Donna?”

The Donna was driving me crazy. Donna, Donna, _Donna_. I am _not_ a girl!   
Tom laughed behind a hand at me, his shoulders shaking lightly as he saw how red with anger my face was.

I didn’t think it was funny.

Ugh, this was such a bad idea.


	10. Order in court

_3rd POV_

  
Saturday came quicker than either Tom or Harry had expected it to. The ravenette had his tailored suits and tailored pencil skirts that were almost calf length and tight, with blazers that hit right at his belly button. He didn’t know what to think of them, but they made him feel pretty so he put up with the tightness. Tom had said something about it making his body look shaped like an hourglass. Whatever that meant. 

He was moved into his room after spending a night in Tom’s bed, cuddling the brunette as if the world was going to end the very next day... and it was the best sleep he had gotten in a very long time. His new room though was mostly white, the wall his own was on being the same color as his sheets. A fluffy gold colored area rug was placed strategically under the lower half of the bed.  
The room was large, lit wonderfully with beautiful big windows and decorated with stuff from Harry’s old place.

”You okay?” Tom whispered, slightly elbowing the consigliere. They were waiting for Mr.Ivanovich to come and security was in nearly every door and doorway in the house, two protecting the current room they were in now.

Harry nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. He wore a cream-colored pencil skirt, a matching cream-colored blazer, and a shirt the color of the green that rested easily on the Slytherin emblem. His hair was pushed back with barrettes and curled in a that he has never had it done before. He thought he looked nice.

”I’m okay,” the ravenette responded softly, eyes looking up to Tom through thick lashes. “Just a bit nervous and overthinking. Don’t worry, I’m ready.”

Tom nodded and the two males watched the guards at the door escort in the underboss. Harry stepped foreword, in front of Tom, and held out his hand for the male who looked at it skeptically before taking it. The shake was firm.   
When Harry pulled his hand away he stepped back, a large smile on his face, “Good evening, Mr.Ivanovich! Take a seat and we will speak about what has happened. Thank you for coming today, I’m Mr.Potter and—“ the Russian male cut Harry off with a furrow of his brow.

”What happened to Crabbe?”

Harry stilled and looked at Tom whose expression was unwavering, “He is not with us anymore, he decided to betray me so he has resigned.” Yeah. _Resigned_. “Please, sit. You do understand what Your boss did to us?” The male nodded stiffly and his gaze shifted to Harry for the slightest of seconds. Harry, who was holding a clipboard to his chest earlier, wrote notes on the loose leaf paper quickly.

“I do Tom Riddle, and I don’t agree with that he did. Although I was the underboss I didn’t get a lot of the say. He didn’t run the mafia right and I know he didn’t treat Slytherin right either. I’m here to propose that we work out a relationship— I will become the boss but we will keep relations, and I wish for you and your mafia to look over us, yes?” Harry wrote that down quickly in simple billeted points, his tongue darting out in concentration.

Tom looked at him to see what he thought, “That’s a g-good deal, would you still want protection from Slytherin guards?” Ivanovich thought for a few moments before nodding. “да, for now. We are very weak and have been under Bulka’s leadership, it helps us greatly that you continue to help us. Do you still wish for our weaponry?” He looked between the two men and Tom nodded, “Yes, we do. It helps us greatly.”

Ivanovich stood and smiled. He was a manly looking man— squared jaw, defined frown lines, slicked back salt and pepper-like hair. He was gruff and his voice was deep with maturity. Tom and Harry stood up as well and they all shook hands.

”It’s settled then— We will keep tabs on your mafia and aid you as you grow and we will keep a friendly alliance. Thank you for your time, Mr.Ivanovich, Slytherin is appreciative of you.” The brunette smiled and so did the Russian man. Ivan looked to Harry and shook his hand, his blue eyes eyeing up the small male.

”You’ve gotten yourself a beautiful consigliere, Riddle. I’ll be more than happy to see him, come the time. I’ll take my leave now, прощание.”

The tow guards at the door met Ivanovich in the middle and he nodded once at them, letting them lead him out peacefully. Tom let out a breath and grinned widely, hugging Harry tightly in his arms. “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you, I knew you’d be a great consigliere” 

Hardy beamed and blushed, digging his head into the familiar scent of the mafia boss. “Thank you, I felt so powerful”

”As long as you’re with me, you’re the most powerful man in the room.”

* * *

“You guys should’ve seen him, he carried himself so well!” Tom gushed happily about Harry while the blushing boy are at his food, head turned down. The massive table was filled to the brim with people in the house, and they were staring at both him and Tom in awe.

Their boss has never spoken about someone like that before. He used to complain about Crabbe, used to despise what he would do sometimes, but here Tom was gushing about Harry and praising him to the highest heavens. It was different.

But some of the people at the table thought that would get used to it.

A guard spoke up, and Harry recognized him as one of the guards that was standing outside of the door. “Mr.Ivanovich was praising the Donna as well, saying that he was quite cute and very respectful. Said he’d spread a good word around.” Now that got people to perk up and speak. The table got loud and Harry looked up confused.

”No one has ever gotten such praise from Russia! He will spread the word and other mafias will know how powerful we are!”

”Our Donna is so smart! He will bring the Slytherins to victory” 

_Victory_?!

”Harry Potter is the chosen one!” Harry blushed again and hid his face as Tom laughed at him, rubbing his knee comfortingly. He leaned in close and laid a simple kiss on the ravenette’s cheek, “They’re very happy with you, Harry, and so am I. Meet me in my room after dinner, yeah?” Harry, with his mouth slightly agape and his green eyes wide and sparkling, nodded.

”Y-Yes, Tom”

The mafia boss grinned, flashing Harry that Riddle charm, “Good boy.”


	11. Why did you have to chose our moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events...
> 
> Black Lives Matter.  
> Trump is a fascist, racist, homophobic, transphobic piece of shit. 
> 
> What happened today was incredibly sad and disgusting and the propaganda that Trump has been spreading to his supporters is gross. Black people and BLM supporters were SHOT and hurt, made blind/handicapped, etc for peacefully protesting the lives of innocent black people that were wrongly taken this summer, while terrorists storm an important government building (breaking windows, stealing shit) and police take pictures with them, don’t hurt them, and hold their hands down stairs while they evacuate them.
> 
> I am very angry and I have many angry and mean thoughts, but to retaliate we will and should spread love and support to black lives that will be in terrible danger after what happened today. A black senator and a Jewish senator were elected today and THEY will be put in danger as well!!  
> Lots of racism and anti-semitism WILL happen!! 
> 
> Please stay safe and spread love. Keep the faith and wear your mask <333
> 
> Nowwwww only our regularly scheduled program.

“Have a good rest of your night, Donna, I wish to see you tomorrow” Harry watched one of the maids prance to her coworkers and they giggled, looking back at the Consigliere as he simply smiled and waved. When they were out of his sight he pushed his way past people and made his way up the stairs quickly, his heart racing.

Tom would be there and he will do god knows what. It excited Harry so much.

He stepped on the third floor and made his way to the large door at the end of the hallway that had a small plaque beside the wood labeled ‘ _Tom M. Riddle_ ’. Harry let out a breath before he pushed the doors open, jumping out of surprise at the sight of Tom sitting on the large green bed, his hands crossed and his gaze shifted to the door. His neutral face morphed into a smirk and he patted his lap, “Come ‘ere”

Harry nodded and, with his head down and a blush on his cheeks, stepped forward. He placed himself gently on Tom’s lap and the brunette moved his hand to rest high on his though. “I’m so proud of you and I want to be honestly Harry. I care about you a lot and I chose you to be my consigliere to be close to you because I li–“ feeling brave, Harry surged and held Tom’s face in his shaky hands, kissing him hard on the lips.

Tom’s eyes went wide before they closed and he growled into the kiss, like a predator and Harry was his prey.   
  
The kiss was hot and passionate— hair and clothes being messed up, dirty noises coming from Harry by Tom biting his bottom lip. The mafia boss’s hands gripped Harry’s hips tightly, and slightly painfully, while his tongue entered Harry’s mouth. The ravenette submitted himself willingly and allowed for the older male to do to him what he pleases.

He was on cloud 9— the woozy feeling of happiness pumping through him. _Fuck_ , he’s wanted this for weeks, they both have.

”You’re so precious. I’m obsessed with you, Harry. I’ve had my eye on you since I broke into your house. You’re— God, you’re amazing. I want you to be mine.” Harry grinned and kissed Tom again, his eyes shimmering with hope.   
  
“I want to be y-your’s... _please_ Tom.”

The boss’s eyes stared into Harry’s own, and he attacked his lips again but pulled away quickly, eyes blown wide. “Be my boyfriend, Harry. I want you to myself”

Harry couldn’t help but find himself nodding, his head and neck moving on its own accord. “Yes please,” Harry reached and cupped Tom’s cheek, “I hope I don’t disappoint you...” The brunettes gaze turned soft and he smiled.

Harry truly didn’t see how wonderful he was.

”You will never disappoint me.”

* * *

Their legs were tangled together as they laid in Tom’s large bed, giggling to each other and holding each other as the moon shined through the window. It had to be midnight at the very least, as the male’s cuddled closely together.

“Do we have anything to do tomorrow?” Harry whispered quietly into the dark. He felt Tom shift, the brunette’s arms moving the tiniest bit. Harry could almost hear the gears moving in his brain as he thought. “Hm,” the boss hummed. “I don’t think so. Shouldn’t you know, consigliere? That _is_ kind of your job.” Harry shot up and gasped a little, making Tom laugh. 

“Hey–!”

”I’m kidding, princess. We have nothing to do and I don’t expect you to know every single thing, ‘specially when you just started today.” Calming down a bit, the ravenette laid back down and Tom brought him back into his arms tightly.

“Good, I was about to quit” Tom knew it was a joke and a smiled ever so slightly, but something in his stomach churned. His smile dropped and he sighed sadly, “When you stay in Slytherin you don’t quit, you die. Leaving alive would be dangerous for us– inside information could get into the wrong hands” Harry nodded and took a deep breath of Tom’s cologne. He shut his eyes, “But Crabbe didn’t leave...”

”Crabbe didn’t give me a choice. He was sharing information with someone who had wrong my company. They both knew what they were getting into and signed papers that told me that they would be loyal... and they weren’t, so I killed them”

”Do you ever feel bad about killing people?” Tom let out a scoff of a laugh, his chest vibrating. “No, I’ve been around it so long it’s second nature to me. I kill to protect Slytherin and I kill to protect me. Now, I will have to kill to protect you. Because of Ivanovich, other mafias that may not be friendly with us will know that I have you, young and attractive and _smart_ ,” he paused, thinking of what to say next. His voice was soft, but it was harsh with something Harry didn’t recognize. Maybe he would one day. “You are what they might want. Ivanovich liked you and we are friendly with his mafia, but I cannot say the same for others. You understand, princess?”

Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, shushing his boyfriend, “Yes, Tom. Now sh, I’m sleepy and you talk too much” 

the last thing Harry heard before he fell asleep was the loud laugh of the mafia boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don’t mean to bring politics on here but I am so incredibly tired with everything going on, and it’s so hard.
> 
> I know others are probably holding in what they want to say and here is my space, I like talking with y’all and I think it’s important to. It’s fine if you disagree with me but your hatred isn’t wanted or appreciated here, this is a safe space.
> 
> Thank you again and I love y’all <33 hope it’s not too annoying with the spam!!


	12. I’m just here to make your ex man jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil filler-ish chapter

Waking up in one another’s arms was so amazing. Harry let out a soft moan as he cuddled further into his boyfriends chest, eyes fluttering open and immediately meeting the gaze of Tom. The ravenette blushed, “G-Good morning...”

”Good morning, my shy boy, how’d you sleep?” Harry blushed furiously and shrugged with one shoulder. “I slept okay, you?”

”With you? I slept amazingly, might just have to steal you and keep you in my room all of the time if I sleep like that,” he chuckled. Tom got up and stretched, his half naked body flexing and stretching in ways that made Harry’s underwear tighten. His boyfriend was hot, _sue him_. “I wouldn’t mind! But I’d miss my own bed sometimes too...” the brunette chuckled and moved around to Harry’s side of the bed, kissing him on the forehead.

”Then I guess I’ll just have to sleep in yours. Come on let’s go have breakfast.” Harry didn’t have a choice as Tom took his hand and dragged him from the bed, the ravenette stumbling as he tried to catch up, his slippered feet scuffing on the floors.

”Good morning Mr.Riddle and Mr.Potter! How are you?” A woman, a little bit taller than Harry, smiled at the two, skin fair and hair straight and dark brown. Her eyes darted between the two as she moved aside for them to resume their walking to the dining area, though she walked not that far behind them. “We are great, Pansy, what about you?”

She let out a sigh of relief and sagged a bit, “Oh thank god, I never thought you’d ask! Blaise told me we couldn’t keep seeing each other because he’s quote on quote _gay_ , can you imagine that! And that he’s _with_ someone! Why would he want to be with someone other than me?!” Tom let out a short, hard breath and turned around to the girl, his hand gone from Harry’s.

”Parkinson, I suggest you don’t talk about someone who is of a higher position than you like that. If Blaise doesn’t want to be with you, then he doesn’t have to be with you and you cannot force him to like you. It’s early in the morning and my consigliere and I would like to eat. Excuse us, thank you” her face was one of horror as she looked at Tom and Harry’s retreating backs and she stamped her foot angrily, following them because she was hungry as well.

The dining room was nearly full, people in pajamas gathered around the table yawning and resting their head on the expensive furniture, surely waiting for Tom. A few people perked up and waved at both Harry and Tom. The mafia boss grunted at them a little, sitting at a spot the table.

”Hi! Hi! Hello, good morning!” Harry smiled at a few of the people, earning a few giggles and waves of his own. He sat next to his boyfriend and looked at the plate in front of him, the food streaming and looking delicious. He was excited. Tom watched the male pick up a spoon and scoop up some eggs, shoving them into his mouth greedily, and he tsked. Harry chewed at his bacon like he was starved for 20 years.

”Donna, you are supposed to wait for everyone...” the ravenette looked up, eyes wide like he had gotten caught (which he sort of did) and he gave a crooked smile. He put down his food and wiped his hands embarrassingly on his sleep shirt. The old, grey cotton became greasy and sticky. Tom grimaced and looked away, watching other Slytherin members coming in.

”O-oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know... I was so hungry” the guard that initially spoke to him tilted his head, his eyes gentle and kind. He turned to the rest of the people at the table and his voice got loud, “Everyone start eating! The Donna is hungry!” The previously loud table quieted down and they all murmured out agreements, acknowledging that they were hungry too, and all dug in. Harry watched with embarrassment as everyone seemed to follow the guards command because of _him_. They probably had a routine and he _broke_ it...

”Tom...” the consigliere said softly, looked at his boyfriend while he bit his lip. The brunette looked at him and hummed, happily chewing on a piece of wheat toast. “I messed up your routine... I’m sorry, I’m not a good Consigliere—“ the older male shushed him and spoke softly to him, “Princess, there was no routine, never had been. We just think it’s kind to wait for those who may be a bit slower at getting up. You’re fine, don’t worry. They’re probably grateful anyways, I was starting to get a bit hungry too. Now eat and don’t worry your pretty little head.”

Harry merely blushed and nodded, eating his food slowly as more people walked into the room to eat.

The ravenette picked at his food guiltily and Tom gave him a look out of the side of his eyes. He sighed softly and placed his silverware on the table before rubbing at his boyfriend knee from underneath the table, his hand warm against the exposed, cold skin of Harry’s leg. He leant in close, voice a hush, “Harry, eat your food.”

The younger male whined and kicked his legs a little, “I can’t. I feel really bad and now my appetite is gone and—“ Tom rolled his eyes and gathered some of the food from the plate onto the fork and shoved it into Harry’s open mouth. The ravenette spluttered and choked a little, squirming in his spot as Tom held the back of his neck, ensuring that he ate it, which he did. Some people at the table looked oddly at the two but continued to eat nonetheless.

”Good?” Tom’s voice was soft and his gaze penetrated into Harry, eyes a slit and stormy, as if to say ‘ _If you don’t eat your food or say it’s good, we’ll have problems and I won’t be afraid to sit here for the rest of the day with you_ ’. Harry nodded meekly and pulled away from the mafia boss, chewing his food slowly but making sure that he saw it. Tom’s lips quirked up into a smirk and he nodded, “Good boy.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Harry to finish his plate of food— almost over half of the people in the house were up and getting ready for the day while the consigliere and the mafia boss sat at the table talking softly to themselves. They handed their plates and cutlery to one of the maids and made their way to the third floor, the two stopping in front of Harry’s room. Tom stared at him with a deep look on his face, he was pondering something.

”One of the guards asked for your measurements and got you something yesterday while they were out. I want to see it on you, so get dressed and I’ll be waiting out here after my shower.” Harry nodded and watched Tom leave to his room before he entered his own, closing the large door behind him and immediately stripping down. He noticed a shopping bag on his bed and shrugged, making his way to his shower as he paid it no mind.

He showered quickly and came out and with a towel wrapped around his body and his curly hair sticking to his face. Harry pushed the dark locks from his face and dropped his towel, opening the back and jumping back in surprise. He moved forward a little and made a face— a teddy bear brown pleated skirt, a cream, white, and brown argyle sweater that was a bit cropped, sheer white thigh highs, and...

”Oh, fuck no.” Harry’s face was surely red as he held up bright red underwear, lacy underwear that would surely feel weird on him. He hissed in disgust but put them on nonetheless, sliding the surprisingly soft fabric up his thighs. His member sat nicely in the fabric. 

He put on the other clothes and turned to the mirror on his wardrobe. He looked... alright.

A knock sounded at his door and he jumped, Tom peeked in and when he didn’t see his boyfriend at first his brows furrowed. “Darling?” The ravenette let out a breath, hyping himself up for rejection, as he stepped from behind the dresser and in Tom’s perfect line of sight.   
Tom could’ve dropped dead. His breathing stopped for a moment and he felt his head go all funny, Harry looked gorgeous— his smooth skin clashing beautifully with the colors of the outfit.

”You look...”

 _Bad, girly, ugly._ The words came into Harry’s mind and he nearly caved in on himself out of pure fear. He didn’t want Tom to hate him. The boss stared at him and a smile manifested itself onto his face, his perfectly straight, white teeth showing themselves. That was rare.

”amazing. Fuck, you look so amazing.”

Tom shut the door behind him and grabbed Harry’s hips, his lips crashing onto his boyfriends as he moaned into the kiss. His grip was rough but loving, making their way up the Consigliere’s body as he felt nearly everywhere he could on him. Harry’s shaky hands kept themselves in Tom’s hair, pulling the wavy strands until his done-up hair was all messy, sticking up in places and roughed up in others. They pulled away and smiled at each other, “Do you feel alright wearing that? Are you uncomfortable?”

The worry in Tom’s eyes nearly made Hardy squeal in joy. He actually cared.

”I-I feel good cause you feel good,” Harry said softly, big hazel eyes staring up at Tom through thick and long lashes. The older male groaned and turned his head away, willing his oncoming erection to go back down. “And I... I like the panties.”

Tom’s lazy eyes shot open and he choked on his spit, banging on his chest like some primate. Harry giggled a little and kissed his hand, his large fingers pliant and enjoying the soft touches. “You’re going to kill me, darling. You can’t murder me before the meeting tomorrow”

Harry’s brows furrowed and he followed after Tom who started to walk downstairs.

”M-Meeting? What meeting? Am I going?” Tom tsked, barely looking at him as he took his hand and continued down the steps, his shoes clapping against the hard material. “Of course you’re going, you’re my consigliere. The meeting is with other important mafia bosses, some of them we are allied with and some of them hate us, they will say and or do things to try and get a ride out of you— both the Boss and their consigliere. Ignore them and stay by me, got it?”

Harry nodded and let his chin hit his chest, “Yes, sir”

”Good boy.”

The ravenette couldn’t lie... that pet name did something to his heart. 


	13. My funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!! Rape mentions and scenes of forced sexual scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all gonna hate me for this
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Mi dispiace : I’m sorry (Italian)

_Harry’s POV_

Tom made sure to wake me up extra early the day of the meeting, shaking me up from my sleep as he laughed softly at the grumpy look I shot him. That only made him laugh harder and tell me we had to leave soon. Hearing him laugh was worth the risk of being apart of the mafia, he was worth this.

I quickly got in the shower and got out, putting on an almost replicate of the outfit I wore at the meeting with Ivanovich, but this time I was matching with Tom. He told me to wear the baby pink, calf-length pencil skirt, and the white button-up, tucked in. I styled my hair and put on my glasses, looking at myself in the mirror before heading out of my room, making my way swiftly down the steps and towards the dining area. Tom stood there with a maid who noticed me quickly, smiling kindly and handing me a warm breakfast sandwich in a bag.

”Fo your travels, stay safe, and have fun at the meeting Donna.” I nodded and smiled, thanking her softly.

Tom was wearing black dress pants, a white button-up, and a baby pink tie, the same color as my skirt. He grinned at me and held out his hand, which I gladly took, entertaining our fingers. He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, "Let's go to the meeting. I have your clipboard and a paper with everyone's name on it, consigliere and all, so you should be able to identify them." I nodded, muttering a _thank you_ as we got into the car. I pulled the warm and delicious looking sandwich out of the plastic bag and chomped into it, as the car started moving quickly, out of the complex and down the road. I finished the sandwich a little before we pulled into a tall building, like Tom’s company building, but a little shorter.

”Thanks, Goyle.” The driver nodded and waved to us, I waved back.

”Okay, do you remember what I told you last night, princess?” I nodded and shifted uncomfortably in the clean elevator of the building. Anxiety ate up my insides and the gross feeling of not being able to breathe properly made itself more than clear. “Y-Yeah, I remember... Stay by your side.” He nodded and smiled, opening his mouth before the doors opened. We were at the top floor and the ding replayed in my mind as we walked to what was probably the meeting room.

The building had people scattered throughout it— talking, working, drinking something in a white mug.

Tom opened the door, that had a plaque labeling it was a meeting room, right on the heavy, dark wood. I held a fake, tight smile on my face as heads turned to us, “Nice of you to show up Riddle and...” the man who spoke to me, who looked me up and down in a disgusting way, has a voice as harsh as fire— gruff and gravely in an unattractive way.

Pushing my dear aside I stepped forward, clipboard to my chest, “Mr.Potter, sir. I am the Dark Lord’s new Consigliere.” Tom laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I calmed down a bit. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, “Come and sit. We are starting.” I nodded quickly and followed him to 2 seats nowhere near the man who sat at the head of the table, thank god. I peered down at the paper on my clipboard that showed a simplistic drawing of a large table and names where seats would be.

The man, who sat at the head of the table, was Eduardo Palminteri. I sighed and sat back in the comfortable black leather of the chair, looking around as others starting to file in, taking their seats.

”Glad to have everyone here,” Eduardo spit out, a mean smile on his face. He looked around and when his eyes lingered on me I looked away, my sweaty palms grasping for Tom’s own. I know he knew that the male was staring me down, eyeing me up... and I know that he wanted to use the pistol shoved into the back of his waistband. Maybe I did too.

I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm down my nerves. “We are here to talk about our mafia’s. We have Slytherin, Italia, Singh, Martinez, Moscow, and White. Will the Consigliere’s and or the underboss’s stand and introduce yourself.” Tom tapped my leg and I shakily stood, capturing the attention of a few of the scary looking men in the room. I must look small and innocent compared to them and... I guess I was.

”I am Marco, I work under Martinez and I am the consigliere.” The male that spoke had a deep voice and he was buff. He looked consigliere worthy, unlike me. He sat and someone else spoke, this time a female, hair black and gaze harsh. “I am Ira, I work under Singh. I am the underboss.”

She sat and eyes turned to me expectedly, and I smiled nervously, “Hi, I am Harry Potter, I work for the Dark Lord under Slytherin. I am his consigliere.” I sat down quickly and peered up at Tom who was already looking at me, a playful glint in his eyes.

I would soon feel the gaze of Palminteri and understand why he was looking at me so intensely.

* * *

The meeting was boring and I sipped at my glass of water uninterestedly. I was on my fourth or fifth cup now and I was squirming in my seat, “I have to use the restroom, Tom” he sent me a look and nodded.

Eduardo’s looked at me while I got up, “And what do you think you’re doing?” I froze.

”My consigliere is using the restroom for a quick moment, mind showing him where it is?” Please no Tom. I groaned internally but politely smiled when Eduardo came up to me, standing a good distance away from me as we walked down the hall silently. Something felt off, and I hold feel my breathing pick up the closer we got to the restroom.

”You sure are pretty...” He looked down at me and I could’ve vomited, but I only nodded, “Thank you.”

He tsked and seemed to wait outside as I went into the men’s bathroom, quickly shoving myself into a stall and relieving myself. I let my head lull back and I shook myself off.

”I couldn’t help but think you were gorgeous today... speaking with so much authority, knowing your place.” I froze in my spot just as I zipped back up my skirt, smoothing out the pink fabric. Eduardo’s voice echoed against the tiles of the room and I let out a breath, hyping myself up to face him...

but I didn’t. I stayed in the stall. Completely still.

 _Run. Run. Run_. My head chanted and I nearly let out a sound of a whimper. I was terrified.

”I know you’re in there, sweet pea... let me touch you...” the door opened and I whipped around to see the old male looking at me possessively. But I was not his... I was Tom’s. I want Tom. I miss Tom, _please_. “I suggest you back up before I kill you” I heard myself speak. My own words surprised me and they seemed to surprise the mafia boss as well because he jumped back. He then laughed. “You’re not carrying a gun, I saw.”

 _Shit_.

Palminteri moved forward and let the stall door swing once it was free from his grip, and I backed up, the backs of my legs hitting the toilet. His hands reached out and grabbed me, his dirty fingers staining my shirt. I kicked and thrashed, but he just laughed, whispering things in my ear and kissing up my neck. I’m sure he had someone to go home to, I’m sure he was head over heels for someone, and I didn’t want this.

”Get off” I said loudly. He didn’t answer and started to unzip my skirt. I let out a yelped as he fondled my balls in my boxers, his breathing hard and staggered. I let a few tears leave my eyes just as my underwear were being pulled down, against my will.

He was going to rape me. And I was too weak to fight.

”Still so soft?” He said slyly. “Want me to fuck you?” I shook my head and cried, my hands pushing at him and hitting his hard body. He didn’t budge at all. Eduardo reached behind him and took out his gun, it was slightly larger than Tom’s and I stared right at the barrel, my cries silenced. His face was angry and his small cock was hard and red, angry as well. I just wanted to disappear.

”Turn around, I’ll make you feel _real_ good.”

I had no choice. The gun was pointed at my head and I turned around shakily. He pushed me down and I held myself up on the tank of the toilet. I heard him shuffling a bit, letting out small moans, and I closed my eyes hard and I did what I could do best in that moment.

I screamed loudly just as his dirty hands spread open my cheeks.

”Shut the fuck up, bitch” the door to the bathroom swung open and I cried louder, “Help me please! P-please!”

”Harry!” _Tom_.

Eduardo was pulled harshly away from my body and I felt more hands on me. I jumped away, still crying helplessly as I tried to cover up what little dignity I had left. “Don’t touch me! S-Stop!”

A hand went to my cheek and I opened my eyes a little to see Tom, but his hands was gone as quickly as it was as he bent down to help pull up my underwear and my skirt, zipping me back up and making sure I was modest. I hugged him and sobbed into his shirt, shaking like a leaf. “I’m so sorry, darling, what did he do to you” 

Why was he apologizing? He did nothing wrong.

”H-He was gonna hurt me... he touched me and was telling me all this dirty stuff.” Tom growled and pulled away from me harshly, taking his gun out and leaving the stall. I knew what was going to happen, I wasn’t scared.

”Why the fuck would you touch him, Palminteri, my _boyfriend_ , slytherin’s Consigliere?!” The person who pulled the buff man off was the smaller Mafia boss, David Singh, I think he name was. His eyes were kind as he spoke softly to me, asking me if I was alright and if I needed anything. I refused to ask for anything and instead thanked him, giving him a hug.

”Why would you let him go to the bathroom anyways, Riddle? Maybe you should be stripped of your boss name—“ the man shut up quick when a shot went off... and then another one... and another. I moved outside of the stall and saw Tom standing over Eduardo’s now dead body. The corpse’s eyes were still open, staring right at me as if he was trying to see me again before he died.

”Fuck you, Palminteri, and fuck Italia. My alliance is done, I will call for a war if I have to.” A few of the mafia boss’s and their partners froze in their spots. Tom wasn’t known for getting mad and blowing up like that. He was intimidating and could be a little mean, sure, but so angry like that? _No_. It was unheard of.

I rushed to his side and hugged him, crying my last tears into his shirt again. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead, “Are you okay baby?” I shook my head but looked up at him, my eyes surely red and irritated. The look on his face softened. 

“P-Pleass stay with me, I don’t want to be alone...” he nodded and we walked out of the bathroom together, people looking at us in fear and pity as we went back to the meeting room. Palminteri’s underboss sat in his spot with a certain look on his face that I couldn’t detect, but Tom could as his face matched it.

”Our alliance is over. Your boss tried to rape my consigliere and I will not continue doing work with a mafia so dirty and disrespectful as Italia. Learn respect or I will start a war,” his voice was loud and the underboss nodded, gaze flickering to me for a quick second. I saw it. Tom stood his ground though, “i will make sure your mafia and your dead boss’s company’s fail, I will make sure you see your mother and father die, I will make sure you see your own wife get murdered with your child in her stomach.” Tom was breathing his hard and he moved towards the underboss threateningly.

”Do you hear me, Valentine?!”

“Loud and clear, Riddle. Palminteri wanted to do this, he communicated with me that he wanted your toy,” Tom tensed at the word toy and as Valentine’s eyes flicked over to me. “I don’t want a war but I will gladly break our alliance.Mi dispiace, Potter, whatever you need I will be there for you and I will give it to you.” I felt a fire burn within me and I felt my mouth moving on its own accord. I felt brave— my fear from before almost nearly gone.

Valentine didn’t look mean or threatening. He looked lost and like he was forced to be there, which he probably was.

”I-I want you to disband your Mafia, tell them your boss died, don’t say who killed him or why, and leave. Let your company fail and give yourself a better life” Valentine’s gaze met mine and I sharpened my look. He sighed and got up, his dress shoes clacking against the floors. I stood rigid as he stood in front of me, expecting him to kill me... or try to finish what his boss started with me in the bathroom. But instead, he held out his hand and smiled a little, the look foreign on his face as it was lopsided and a little forced.

I looked at his hand and let my brows furrow out of confusion, “We have a deal. You must’ve read my my mind Potter, cause I’ve been wanting to do that for years.” _Huh_. I digested his words and smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. Tom came and stood beside me, shaking Valentine’s hand as well before the underboss walked out of the door, leaving the other mafia boss’s and Consigliere’s in the room to gape.

I let myself cry a little into the sleeves of my button up, the fabric becoming slightly transparent.

”You’re the bravest consigliere I’ve ever known,” Tom said softly. “I’m so glad you’re here” I wasn’t so sure if _I_ was. 


	14. Heal me, for I am bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW rape mention-ish again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom riddle’s actor is so hot, I’m in love with him

_3rd POV_

Harry and Tom left the meeting with silent goodbyes to the other bosses who looked at the consigliere like he was a fragile fairy, desperate to be healed. Maybe he was at that moment.

They sat in the car on the way back home in a silence that rang in their ears like a bell from churches, signifying that an angel got its wings. But this? It was putrid. It was a sound so horrid it reminded Tom of being tortured. A demon was getting its horns.   
When they got to the large house, they pushed past people, avoiding the greetings and the food they were presented with.

”Leave us alone and notify others to not talk to us. A situation happened and you are smothering is, go before you end up in the basement” Tom’s harsh voice scared the guard and she nodded, back going straight as she looked at the two men before leaving. She did tell the house and some people had heard what happened, pitying their Donna and making sure to cook his favorite dinner and dessert. He deserved the best, of course.

The two sat in Harry’s room while Tom was standing in front of the ravenette who was sat at the edge of his bed, head down and facing the floor. The door was locked securely and the blinds on the window were closed. Soft, ambient lighting from the lamps lit their frames, casting shadows on the walls and floor. 

”Harry, what happened today is my fault because I told him to take you, and I am so fucking sorry. The guilt is eating at me and you don’t even understand how angry I was— how angry I _am_ ,” Tom’s voice was soft but held authority, it grounded Harry as he began to feel himself shift into a feeling that made him dizzy. He nodded and his boyfriend sighed, talking again. “I am in no way angry at you and I am so proud of you for screaming. I know that you couldn’t fight him off and fuck— Harry I’m so sorry. Were you honest with me when you said he didn’t do anything but touch you?”

Harry nodded and looked down, his heart was beating feverishly in his chest. “Y-Yes... he only uh, touched my balls and like squeezed them and spread my butt cheeks but that was it, I promise” Tom gave him a soft smile and nodded, “Thank you for trusting me with that information, I’m so proud of you.”

Those words settled in Harry and it took him a few beats before he was loudly crying again, his body shaking uncontrollably as he sobbed into his own balled up fists. Tom jumped and knelt down, looking up at him with a worried glance. “What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?”

Harry ignored his questions and let out a loud whine. He sounded truly broken and hurt, and it pulled at Tom’s heartstrings, playing them like a deep cello. “W-Why do you like me? I’m so g-gross! I feel so dirty, Tom, please god, I feel so gross and dirty and— and-“ the brunette cut off his boyfriend with a harsh hug, the affection nearly knocking them both over.

”I will never be able to vocalize how you make me feel inside. You are so utterly amazing, gorgeous, soft, precious— in my eyes, and it will never change. You are the furthest thing from gross and I never think of you like that. Let me help you, how can I help you, darling?” Harry looked at Tom in his eyes and but the inside of his cheek. He felt his face nearly burst into flames.

”Touch me... I want you to touch me... in the shower, please, I feel so dirty I-I need him off—“ the mafia boss shushed his boyfriend and nodded, he began to take off his clothes and looked at his consigliere for a moment. “Can I take off your clothes? Do I have your permission?”

Harry nearly sobbed at that. Tom was so loving.

”Yes, please.”

The mafia boss gently undressed the trembling boy and picked him up, walking to the large bathroom where he started the shower. He let it get warm, and then they both got in, practically groaning at the feeling of the hot water against their muscles. Harry’s hands were feeling up Tom, as well as his eyes, drinking up the long, toned body of his boyfriend. Tom was beautiful— chest lightly dusted in dark hair, pecks hard, and slight abs on show. Harry’s eyes drifted down the brunette’s prominent v-line and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head seeing Tom’s hard cock pressed against his leg, water streaming down it.

He looked away blushing and walked closer to the male, “You’re very handsome, Tom” the boss chuckled and let his hands rest a little above Harry’s hips. Unlike Tom, Harry wasn’t toned. He didn’t have abs, he didn’t really have chest hair, and his cock was definitely... not as large, but Tom loved him and thought he was beautiful. “Look at you,” he said softly, crouching a little to wash Harry’s skin. 

The smell of a soft apple wafted over the both of them and Harry lulled his head back. Deja vu.

Tom’s hands made their way over the ravenette’s plump bottom, letting the area sud up. “You’re so pretty, so handsome and perfect— with the softest skin and the cutest giggles, you’re amazing,” Harry smiled and shuffled closer to Tom whose face was directly under the stream of the shower, wet hair in his face and eyes barely open as he tried to look up. He looked good, even better than good, he looked amazing.

Tom kept going, “My perfect baby. I remember the first time I saw you and I couldn’t bear leaving you, but I had to, to keep you safe and get back to work. When I saw you at the book store, I knew I had to make you mine. Look at you— beautiful stomach, beautiful face,” his hand cupped at Harry’s cheek and tears streamed down the Consigliere’s face. Tears of happiness. “Beautiful boy. You’re amazing, not gross, are you gross, Harry?”

The male sniffled and shook his head, “N-No” his cheeks were red in an embarrassment he has never felt before, it felt nice, oddly enough. He felt loved.

”What are you?”

The question made the ravenette still and he had to think for a moment before answering.

”Beautiful?” He rasped out. Tom got up and smiled down at Harry, capturing him in a kiss. “That’s right, honey: beautiful, perfect, pretty, and _so_ much more... now come here.” Harry practically purred and hugged Tom tightly, his arms reaching around his torso, hugging him tightly and letting the water run over them both. They stood in silence for a little while before there was a knock on the door and then they jumped away, Harry’s eyes widened as he tried to cover himself with his hands.

Blaise popped his head in the steamy bathroom, eyes closed, “I’m not looking, but I thought I would tell you both that the mafia’s that were at the meeting, all except Italia, want to have another meeting at the house, preferably tomorrow.” And then the dark-skinned male was gone as quick as he came. Tom groaned and let his headrest on the tiles of the shower, Harry shushed him and kissed his chest softly.

”Can never get a break,” the brunette groaned out again. “I just want to spend time with you...”

Harry was more than sure that Tom could have all the time in the world if he simply gave Blaise his seat for a week or so. Blaise wouldn’t mind, surely, he seemed like a good guy.

”Come on, let’s get out, Tom.”

* * *

Harry was nervous to see the other mafia's today, he dressed in something formal, deciding on just some dress slacks and a white button-up, as he headed down. Blaise had peaked his head in, smiling softly at the ravenette as he told them that people were on their way. He was nervous but knew nothing would happen in his own home, there were way too many eyes. Tom made sure there were guards at almost every corner. 

"Good morning, donna" Cedric drawled out, staring at Harry from behind. The younger male spun around and smiled at Diggory, hugging him softly. "Hi, Ced, what's up?" the handsome male shrug and grinned, pearly teeth straight and perfect. "Just making sure to protect the donna, our most prized possession, you?"

Harry blushed and covered his face, earning a laugh from the guard. He didn't think he was prized. Sure, he was new to Slytherin and dating one of the most powerful mafia bosses but he was no prize to be won. This wasn't a carnival. "You know," Harry said casually, holding his clipboard to his chest tightly. Cedric watched his movements amusedly. The donna was easily nervous. "Just getting ready to go to a meeting"

"Well, you better hurry up because I think that it's starting soon" Harry's eyes widened like saucers and he cursed lightly under his breath, running down the steps and leaving the handsome guard to laugh loudly on the top floor in front of one of the public bathrooms. Harry landed on the main floor quickly, just as someone was walking through the large front door. It was David Singh and his tough-looking underboss. Her eyes looked at harry and they softened a bit, she sent him a kind smile and he returned it, nodding at them both once. Hed rushed to Tom's side, the taller male wrapping a careful arm around him. "Good morning, Harry." 

Harry nearly swooned, his eyes no doubt holding hearts. He felt like a teenager again. "Good morning, dark lord"

They walked to the smaller meeting room on the main floor with the leader and underboss of the Singh mafia behind them. The rest of the people were there, talking softly amongst themselves. "Good morning everyone. My consigliere and I are quite confused about why this meeting was called, who called it?" just as they went to sit the consigliere, Marco, stood up. "Singh called for the meeting after communicating with our mafia yesterday. Said we should probably talk about... _everything_ " he sat down again and Tom looked over to David who nodded in confirmation.

”What happened yesterday was _disgusting_ and _unprofessional_ , I am sorry that one of your first big meetings went that way Harry, my condolences, truly. The Italia mafia is set to disband, correct?” Harry nodded and David hummed, nodding.

”Good. They weren’t a bad mafia, very strong and very smart, but what happened was outrageous.” Tom nodded in agreement and shifted in his seat, he began to speak but then a knock at the door sounded and everyone’s head shifted to the noise. A kind-looking female that Harry had only seen a few times before came in with a breakfast sandwich and a glass of what looked to be water. “Excuse me, Dark Lord, but our Donna needs to eat. The dinner was very light last night and we do not want him to be hungry!”

The blonde female walked closer and the mafia boss’s watched with a confused glare as she walked right up to Slytherin’s consigliere, putting the sandwich in front of him and patting his head like he was a pretty puppy. Their eyes bugged out of their heads as Tom leaned into her ear and shooed her away, her cheeks red.

”Sorry about that. Thank you for your kind words, Martinez. I know we haven’t been so friendly in the past—“ someone cut him off and Tom recognized her as the boss of the White mafia. Her hair was white as snow, probably dyed, and her eyes were a lovely brown, warm, and inviting. “Donna? Is he your Donna? You know it’s not proper to date those in your mafia”

Tom sighed, “I know, White. There are risks but I’m willing to take them for him, he’s amazing and he’s the best consigliere I’ve had yet.” She tutted and leaned back into the chair.

”He’s cute but be careful, Riddle. I’ve known you for a long time and I know you’re serious about him, but people could harm him intentionally” that irked the brunette. He clenched his jaw and let his hand rest on his boyfriend’s thigh, and he squeezed the flesh a little. “Don’t even remind me about that. If they know me then they wouldn’t dare touch him, he’s mine and he is apart of Slytherin”

White looked between them, “Can he handle a gun?”

Harry shook his head, “No ma’am. Never have touched a gun.” One of the corners of her mouth quirked up and she let out a soft chuckle, shaking her head as she reached behind her. She pulled out a baby pink gun with a light silver slide, reaching across the medium-sized table to give it to the ravenette. He looked at it in awe. It was so pretty. “Here, have my personal gun, think of it as a gift. It’s easy to handle and it was my beginner pistol. Thought it would match the pretty skirt that you wore yesterday.”

Hardy gently took the gun and held it in his hands, he turned to Tom who watched him with a proud smile on his face. Pride dropped off of the brunette in waves, “Do I look tough?” The giggle from the consigliere made a few people in the room laugh, looking at him in an odd way.

”You look amazing, princess. I’ll have to teach you how to use it” _Oh no_. Harry didn’t want to hurt anyone but... maybe it was needed? More powerful people knew of them now and who knows what they will spread and talk about with other mafias. Hopefully, it would be something good.

Harry merely nodded at his boyfriend and let the male kiss him on the cheek. The people in the room smiled at them tenderly. Even if their mafias weren’t allied and they never had the friendliest of interactions, seeing the once wound-up, tight-knit, tough mafia boss who remained calm in the worst situations, as what he was now was odd, _different_. But not unwelcomed. Tom looked at Harry with kind eyes and the mafia members were able to see how truly head over heels for the small, fluffy-haired male. It was cute and neither of them would purposely try to ruin what they had, they have felt that before as well, and knew it was real. 

"I want to be allies" the strong voice cut their moment off and Tom looked up, startled. Harry choked a little on his breakfast sandwich but stood up, nodding quickly. "We would love to be allied to you. Your mafia has such a great name for themselves and us being allied would show others, enemies, how strong we are. Is there anything your mafia needs?" Harry flipped through the long list of different resources they had. Martinez shook his head and grinned, "The only thing I wish is for Slytherin's companionship and teamwork, I'm sure we'll need something from each other in the future and I'd be more than happy to supply it." Harry grinned and nodded, writing down something and looking up. 

"We'll fax the paperwork to your underboss after-" Someone else cut off Harry and he looked over to the voice.

"We want to be allied as well" 

Another person spoke again, it was White, a sly grin on her face as she lazily looked at the ravenette through hooded eyes, "Me too, sugarplum, write us all down" there were nods from the mafia members, and Harry, a bit overwhelmed, nodded slowly. He wrote down their names: White, Martinez, Singh... everyone except Ivanovich, who they were already allied with. The man barely spoke at all, just looking between everyone with an amused glint in his eyes.

Harry and Tom knew he was kind and strong, just a little shy.

_..._

_Well_ , could you really be that shy if you were a mafia boss? Maybe not, he was probably just a little... socially distant.   
Yeah, that was it.

“N-Now that we are allied what do we do?” Tom grinned a little and patted his boyfriend on the thigh. “We just go about our day like it is any other”

The ravenette groaned and threw his head back in annoyance, the clipboard and pink gun held against his chest, “That’s so boring.” Everyone let out little laughs, silently agreeing with the younger male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously am in love with this story and I’m so excited for y’all to see what happens next. Updating this story makes me so happy and I look forward to it everyday!!


	15. Steady and swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW gun action !!! death !!!!! proceed with caution !!! The second half is very cute and sweet and fluffy though dw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know NOTHING about guns so bear with me on a part of this chapter and please correct me and educate me if I said anything weird

Tom stood behind Harry as they occupied the basement, arms out in front of them. The mafia boss’s hands were on Tom of Harry’s guiding his nervous fingers, “You got to pull this back, readies the gun, and then put your finger there... stand your ground and then—“ a loud bang that came from the pink gun sounded and Harry winced, watching the bullet fly. A small metallic _clink_ sounded a few seconds after as if it hit the wall or the ground. 

”Try it out yourself now.” Harry nodded shakily and felt Tom move away from him, his shoes slapping against the done-up basement floor as he retreated to a good enough distance. The consigliere closed his eyes tightly and winced as he pressed down on the trigger, the bullet flying quickly into the dirty mattress that was thrown down there. “That was good! But do it with your eyes open this time, darling. I know you can do this”

Harry looked behind him to see his boyfriend practically bouncing on his feet, Crow's feet slightly prominent as he smiled widely, proudly. Maybe a bit too proud.

”Yes sir” Harry cocked the slide back and pressed the trigger, watching the bullet hit the mattress and disappear somewhere behind it. He let his arms fall to his sides in a sort of defeat and sighed heavily, “I don’t know about this, Tom...” he sulked over to his boyfriend and the older male cooed, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. Tom was usually the best at comforting his boyfriend, but something in Harry felt that this whole thing was... _off_. He had a bad taste in his mouth. “You’ll get better at it, don’t worry,” Harry nodded and whined a little, but the mafia boss just chuckled and patted him like he was some pet. He continued talking softly, ”But you are to have it on you at all times, no matter the situation. You are in the mafia now and—“ Harry cut him off angrily, face red as he pulled away from the hug. The brunette pulled a face and tried to bring the consigliere back into his side but harry refused, stepping farther away. 

“You promised me that I wouldn’t have to hurt anyone!”

”You don’t have to, and you aren't required to, but if it _has_ to come to that then—“ the ravenette stomped his foot and rolled his eyes.

”I’m _not_ keeping it on me!”

Tom let out a sound of frustration and gave his boyfriend a harsh glare, a look that he only gave people in meetings if they went against him. The look scared Harry, though he didn't back down. "If you’re not going to listen to me then you can lea—“

”You lied!” Harry screeched— voice shrill and angry as he cut him off once again. A few people on the main floor jumped at the unexpected sound, looking at each other with a scared expression on their faces. They hoped their Donna was okay. “You lied to me! You’re a lying liar who _lies_!” The shorter male huffed and swiftly left, leaving Tom there in his spot to furrow his brows and ask himself what happened. 

Tom ran his hands over his face a few times before he willed himself to go upstairs and continue talking with Harry. He wasn't as angry so he wouldn't completely lash out at the younger male. A few guards and maids looked towards him as he entered the room with uncertain looks on their faces and he sighed heavily, “Did you see where Harry went?”

”Um, He left, sir” _Left_? Tom’s mood changed instantly and he looked at the owner of the voice. Cedric stood there giving him an unsure, lopsided smile. “How did he leave? Isn’t that what _you_ are for, you’re a guard, Diggory! Do you want your consigliere to die?! where did he go?!” Cedric jumped at the tone of his boss’s voice and shook his head, his hand shooting out to scratch at the back of his neck. He didn’t want to get fired and he definitely didn't want the Donna to be dead or missing (he would go dead and or missing as well). 

”W-Well, he said that he wanted some alone time and–and he wouldn’t be long—“

”I DON’T CARE. LOOK FOR HIM OR YOU’RE DEAD.” Tom's face was red and he could feel his heart rate pick up from the pure anxiety and fear he felt. This was all his fault, he should've just brought the topic about the gun up slowly and not shoved it down his throat as he did. It would've been better. 

Cedric was scared as well, to say the least, his eyes widened and he nodded quickly, rushing out the front door, head moving crazily as he looked everywhere he could. Tom was behind him with a few other guards that had overheard everything in the kitchen, their guns pulled out and more than ready to shoot.

”Harry?!” Cedric shouted loudly, his voice echoing off of the trees and the desolate landscape. It was silent, minus the slight blowing of wind and chirping of birds. If Harry wasn’t missing then today would be a perfect day outside- the temperature was right, it was sunny it was beautiful... but the adrenaline of searching for the consigliere ruined it all. Tom rushed off somewhere with a guard close behind him, shouting Harry's name.

“I think I see him!” _Thank god_.

Harry was sitting behind a tree over someone’s body, his voice hush and panicked. “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t want to hurt you but you were scaring me! I’m so sorry! This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t freak out at Tom, p-please keep your eyes open! Sir?” Harry’s small hand shook the man’s fading body and he jumped back and let out a scream when the guy suddenly came to life, like some zombie— reaching out and grasping at the Consigliere’s wrist, his eyes wide with fear, before slumping back onto the ground. There was a hole through the man's stomach where the ravenette shot him out of pure fear for his own life.

“Harry!” The male jumped from the stranger and held up the baby pink gun, Tom came around behind the tree with his gun in the same position. He let his arms fall and let out a sigh of relief, moving closer to his panicked boyfriend.

”What did you do? What the fuck happened? You weren’t even gone that long, why did you run off like that?!”

Cedric and a few guards ran up as well, winced at the dead body on the ground and the now sobbing Harry. The consigliere was wailing and shaking into his sleeves, the sweater soaking up his tears like a cotton pad. It wasn't a pretty sight. Tom laid a hand on his shoulder and let his boyfriend cling to his leg desperately, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to b-but he was coming up to me and tried to touch me! I don’t think he was trying to hurt me but reminded me of-of—“

 _Palminteri_.

Tom didn’t need to hear the rest of his sentence to know what he was talking about. Shooting the man wasn’t the best option but it was his only option, as it seems, at that moment. He did run out of the house, away from armed guards, with a gun. 

”Hey, you’re okay. You did what you had to do and if he was scaring you then he was scaring you. You didn’t like that and if he didn’t respect that, it was self-defense. You hear me?” Harry looked up to his boyfriend and nodded sadly, eyes bloodshot and cheeks flushed. His breaths came out in short huffs, the panic attack that was edging itself up his throat retreating back into his mind, ready to come out at another moment in time. 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, T-Tom... I love you, don’t wanna fight...”

 _Love_?

Tom’s heart nearly burst with happiness and he grinned widely, petting softly at his boyfriend's curly hair. Harry whined softly as he watched the guards carry away the body, talking softly amongst themselves about what to do with it and to check who he was and if he was significant. 

_Love_?!

The mafia boss’s smile didn’t falter and he let out a loud laugh of pure joy, his eyes springing with tears and he doubled over and gripped at his stomach. Harry jumped away in shock and look at the brunette out of confusion, “Tom? Are you okay?”

Love? Tom hasn’t felt that since... the first time he and Blaise got close. He thought of his underboss as a brother and he loved him like family. He didn’t even love Voldemort. How selfish is that? _Huh_? He didn’t even love the man who took him under his wing, in his large home and gave him everything he didn’t have at the orphanage, cared for him for 11 years. How sad is that?

But then Harry came into his life so suddenly, the scared boy shaking and crying the first time they met and Tom felt... _something_ for him, mostly pity, which was so out of character for him. If Harry would’ve been someone else he wouldn’t have had cared and would’ve left their flat immediately, but instead, he stayed and made sure he was alright.

That’s where his feelings started...

He loved Harry too. The ravenette gave him things he couldn't have, or afford before. Loving someone when you're in the mafia is dangerous and can cost many lives.

Harry looked dejected and chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to not cry, “You don’t have to say you love me back... I’m sorry for saying that if you weren't ready I was just—“ Tom cut his boyfriend off with a light chuckle.

”Harry, you’re so dumb, I love you so much. I’m so in love with you, you have no clue how much you invade my thoughts and give me... life. You make me so happy and I just want to protect you and love you, and... and be with you. I got so scared when Diggory told me you left, I thought you left forever, I was so sad.” He let out another chuckle and looked down at the boy whose eyes sparkled— like diamonds, like stars, like glitter. It was so cheesy, Tom felt like a dumb schoolboy falling for a girl on the playground and going out of his way to get her attention. He thinks, in this instance, it worked. Tom went on, voice soft and tender, “I would be dumb to not love someone like you. I would be the silliest man alive. Everyone sees how amazing you are— _hell_ , everyone called you Donna on the first day you were here, that is saying _everything_ and I hadn’t even told them we were together.” Harry smiled a little and stood up, legs a little numb from how long he was sitting on them. He kissed Tom on the lips, a soft peck that made both of their hearts swoon.

"I'm happy I was able to tell you that, but um- we should go..." 

Oh fuck. Tom nodded and took Harry's hand in his. The ravenette was silent for a few moments before he spoke up, "The man... I don't know where he came from, but I was hiding behind that tree with the gun and I just saw him coming towards me. He was asking me weird questions like why I was out there alone, where I lived, if I was single... it made me really uncomfortable," Tom seethed silently at his boyfriend's words but nodded, encouraging him to go on, and the younger male let out a soft breath. "I have no clue who he was or how he saw and found me, but then he started to come even closer to me, reaching out to touch me and I threatened him. I didn't plan on hurting him, I really didn't tom! But I just got s-scared... and now he's dead" Harry broke down crying again and Tom enveloped him into a hug, rocking them both softly and shushing the male. 

"That's really scary, princess, and I'm glad that you protected yourself, that is _exactly_ what I wanted you to do with the gun. The guilt will eat you up inside but it was self-defense, I'm proud of you." 

Harry didn't say a word and merely sniffled, wiping at his eyes as the two walked through the front doors. Cedric and the guards, that brought away the body, looked up at the two and smiled softly, pity and worry in their eyes for the smaller boy. Their Donna was fragile, they felt bad for not being there for him. "Good news, the man was no one that is on the list. We found his ID's and unless it was fake and an alias, then we are safe" Tom let out a breath of relief and smiled widely. He looked down at his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head comfortingly. They were okay.

* * *

The sun set quickly and the two were in the large living room amongst maids and guards who were in casual clothing and talking freely with each other. Tom lived for moments like these where everyone was calm and domestic, talking and laughing over soft music.

Blaise sat next to Tom with a large smile on his face and an arm wrapped behind him while Harry sat in front of them on the floor. He was in a much better mood and headspace than earlier, which Tom was thankful for, the hours to dinner and passed were... _tense_.

“Neville and I went on another date the other day, I think I’m gonna ask him out soon, I really like him...” Harry squealed and clapped his hands together, jumping in his spot happily. “Yes! You totally should! He likes you a lot and you guys are so cute, oh please Blaise!”

The dark-skinned male let out a laugh and ran a hand over his nearly fully shaved head, “Don’t worry, I will, I just don’t know how to ask him. I don’t want it to turn out bad” Tom pat his best friend on the shoulder and sent him a sly grin that Blaise took kindly with a smile as well. Harry bit his lip and thought for a few moments before he shot up, standing on his feet above the underboss with wide eyes.

“GET HIM A _PLANT_! He loves plants, Blaise, something... exotic but beautiful!” The male nodded and took out his phone, writing it down in his notes. Tom stole the conversation and shifted towards his friend, pulling his boyfriend in his lap as they laughed.

The song shifted to something that Harry recognized, even loved, and he shot up from the mafia boss’s lap and grinned. He turned around quickly, nearly falling over and held out his hand, eyes half-lidded as he stared at Tom with a grin. “Would you like to dance?” The brunette’s eyebrows shot up and he took Harry’s hand happily, kissing it once.

”My, what a gentleman, I would love to” he got up and Harry guided them over to a spot near the speakers where the soft music played from.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

The people looked at them lovingly— as Harry rested his head on Tom’s chest and Tom raked his fingers though the curly mess of hair that the ravenette had. Beauty and the Beast was one of Harry’s favorite Disney movies, it was so... unexpected of a love story yet so beautiful to Him... and he wasn’t embarrassed to say he _might_ have had a crush on human beast when he was younger.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Tom looked down at his boyfriend with soft eyes, a ghost of a smile on his lips as they rocked together. Today was hard, for the both of them, and this... they needed this.

”Our Donna is so beautiful... look at him” Harry heard someone whisper. It was a male’s voice. He paid them no mind though.

 _Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_  
  
The song was so much like their story, ‘Finding you can change, learning you were wrong’— Those words bubbled something in Tom and he grinned. That was him, he changed because of and for Harry.

“Harry?” Tom whispered softly. The ravenette looked up and nodded, “Yes?”

”Am I the beauty?” It took the smaller male to realize what he said before he let out loud laughs, hands clasping desperately at the cotton of Tom’s casual sweater. He tried to keep himself from falling and failed as he slipped to the floor, giggled slipping from his mouth like bubbles. Tom glanced down at him amusedly.

”I-If you want to—“

”Well, your hair _is_ pretty beastly” Harry gasped and hit Tom’s laugh just as the male started to laugh just as loudly. Blaise looked at them and shook his head, taking a picture of the two just the consigliere yelled at his boyfriend.

”Tom Marvolo Riddle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but i think of tom and harry as the beauty and the beast : < I love this story yall 
> 
> NOT YALL LETTING ME SEE ZABINI AS FUCKING ZAMBINI BFFJDNXN I’ve had that wrong for YEARS and never knew I’m so dumb


	16. I never can say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some SMUT :0 and then fluff

Something in Harry was brewing.

Days had passed of him officially being Tom’s consigliere— he learned how to shoot his gun better, he kept it on him at _most_ times, he took calls for his boyfriend and made sure things were great. And they _were_. They were more than great and it wasn’t a hard job at all.

But something was missing from his relationship with Tom, and he didn’t know what. It was perfect, utterly amazing, but there was something...

Harry talked with both Neville, Ron, and Hermione, to see what he needed to do and they couldn’t tell him anything. Hermione had snickered at him, telling him that it was “obvious”. It really wasn’t! While Neville had looked at him with wide eyes and then shrugged innocently, claiming that he didn’t know.

The consigliere had the hunch that maybe he did know, that maybe everyone knew _but_ him.

Harry let out a frustrated yell and kicked his desk, raking his hands through his curly hair and tugging at the dark locks. His brain couldn’t think of work, all he could think of was what he was missing. It bothered him so much. He sneaked a peek at his boyfriend who was typing away at his own computer and sneakily pulled out his phone, making sure it was hidden from Tom’s line of sight. He didn’t want his boyfriend to know he was slacking. 

He pulled up his messages with Neville.

**_Harry_ **

_Nev please, you and mione both know and I don’t. Please help me_

**_Harry_ **

_I literally can’t pay attention to my job I’m gonna get fired_

**_Neville L._ **

_Oh blimey Harry, Tom would never fire you. He would probably die at the mere thought of it before he did that to Slytherin_

  
**_Neville L._ **

_but since you don’t know I guess I’ll be nice.  
_

**_Neville L._ **

_Have you guys had sex yet?_

_Oh._

They hadn’t. They haven’t even gotten close to it. A blush sprung to his cheeks and he bit his lip. Sex with Tom? Sex with... anyone? Oh god. 

Harry thanked his friend quickly and put his phone back into the drawer of his desk. The ravenette giggled a little to himself and Tom’s brows furrowed before he looked up, his quick typing on the keyboard slowing down. “Got something to share, love?”

Feigning innocence, the younger boy shrugged and got up from his desk, a secretive smirk on his lips. “Oh, nothing Mr.Riddle, just something I was thinking of...” his words trailed off and he came up behind his boyfriend, smaller hands running on his shoulders in a way that made the mafia boss moan out of relief. The brunette’s shoulders sagged down in relaxation and he shut his eyes.

Harry let out a breath and while his boyfriend's eyes were shut he stood beside him and swung a leg over both Tom’s legs and the chair's arms, the armrests hitting his thighs in an uncomfortable way. Tom’s eyes shot open and he looked up at Harry, “I-I want to have sex with you...”

Tom choked and his hands shakily placed themselves on his Consigliere’s thighs. Harry continued, “I was feeling really... empty and weird this week. I felt like I was missing something out of our relationship, like I could do better,” The mafia boss couldn’t believe those words. _Sure_ , he was horny, but he didn’t want Harry to feel like he was pushing himself.

“And I spoke with my friends and they asked me if I’ve had sex with you...” Harry slid down gracefully until he was on his knees in front of his boyfriend, his hands rubbing up and down the man's thighs. Tom’s cock was hardening in his slacks and he hissed as Harry ran his warm hands over the area.

”I-I didn’t initiate intercourse with you because I wanted you to take care of yourself first and get situated in Slyth— _oh fuck_ , Slytherin. Don’t do this because you feel forced, darling. I have my hand.” Harry narrowed his eyes and stopped the pleasured movements, making Tom lurch foreword and whine. He never whined.

”I want to do this! I w-want to to this with you! I’m not very experienced so I might not be great, but please I just want to be fucked.” Tom sat still for a few moments, watching the movements and expressions of the male that could tell that he was lying. When the brunette saw nothing he smirked and took ahold of the collar of Harry’s sweater, bringing him up to his lips with a soft growl.

Tom wanted to do this since _forever—_ the thought of Harry under him moaning and whining filled his brain with so much serotonin.

”Please” Harry whispered when he pulled away from the kiss, eyes How could Tom say no to _that_. 

The mafia boss nodded and cleared his desk, papers flying off the wood and falling to the floor, dirtying as the two stepped on them without a care. Harry rushed to take off his skirt and panties, legs shaking as he looked up at Tom through dark lashes, “How do you want me, sir?” Tom groaned and patted his bare butt.

”Sit up on the desk, princess. I’ll take good care of you” Harry believed him— Tom was so gentle and sweet.

The older male smirked before reaching into one of his lower drawers and pulling out a small bottle of lube— clear and gelatin-like. Harry watched him lather his fingers up and look at him quickly before hoisting one of his legs on his shoulders and holding him up with an arm. He was strong.

One of Tom’s fingers prodded gently at the ravenette’s hole until it slipped in, and the discomfort made Harry whine and writhe a little. “I know darling, tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

Harry nodded and then Tom added another finger, the pain quickly turning into a slight pleasure that made the consigliere jolt in surprise. He let out a soft moan and Tom softly encouraged him, praising him, and asking him if he could go faster (which Harry agree to). The brunette whipped out his cock and slicked it up with lube, playing with himself so that he was fully hard and then pushed at Harry’s taint.

The pain was immeasurable and it made the smaller male yell out and clutch at one of the papers he was sitting on. Tom watched him, making sure he was okay, and went slow as he pushed himself up to the base, the feeling of himself in Harry nearly making him bust right there.

”So, tight, god— you feel amazing” Harry mewled and three his head back in ecstasy, the leg that was thrown over Tom’s shoulder numb. The mafia boss pounded into him with grunts and soft moans that made something stir in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Then, almost out of nowhere, Tom hit something that made him squeeze his eyes shut and scream. He tried to shift away, but Tom was stronger and fucked into him harshly, eyes glazed over and breathing coming out in hot puffs. "Oh, sir, it hurts" 

"Did I go too fast?"

The gentleness of the brunette's voice and the look in his eyes almost made Harry say no, but instead, he nodded softly and Tom slowed down, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Their hips were connected and when the mafia boss inched closer to deepen the kiss, he shifted, "O-oh, right _there,_ fuck" Tom froze and looked into the ravenette's hazel eyes before he started to quickly fuck into him again.

* * *

To say Harry was sore was an understatement. 

He sat in one of the chairs in their office with his skirt down to his ankles as Tom continued to work, eyes trained completely to his computer as if they hadn't had sex a few minutes ago. "Tom..." Harry said softly. The male nodded and hummed, looking at the male. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?!"

The mafia boss stood up and moved to Harry, eyes full of worry. He reached out and gathered him in his arms, taking Harry’s spot on the seat and situating him on his lap. The smaller male practically purred as he shifted and leant against his boyfriend, eyes closed in bliss.

”Why do you think I hate you?”

His eyes short open and Harry looked up at Tom with a blush on his cheeks, “I-Uh, well-“

”Spit it out” Tom urged gently, a soothing hand rubbing at Harry’s arse. He sighed and nodded, “You just... left and immediately went back to working and I felt kind of...”

 _Discarded_.

He didn’t finish his sentence but Tom understood what he wanted to say. He felt his heart break a little and he cursed silently under his breath, making sure to hold tightly to Harry as he picked the male up. That was entirely his fault, he could've held off from work for a few minutes more but _no_ he just had to get back to it. Harry probably ached and burned.

”God, Harry, I’m really sorry. I’m a fucking dumbass, let me take care of you...” Harry nodded and allowed himself to be whisked away to his, thankfully, nearby bedroom. Tom made sure to hurry himself to the large bathroom where he immediately started up the bath, plugging the drain, and gently undressing the ravenette from the little clothes he had on.

He almost moaned at the feeling of the hot bath on his muscles, his skin burning at the heat but he honestly could care less. Tom was muttering soft praises to hun under his breath, eyes darting everywhere on Harry’s face as he reached for some soap and lathered him up.

”How do you feel, my prince?” _That_ was new.

The nickname sent a happy shiver up Harry’s spine and he lazily looked up at his boyfriend, a wonky smile on his lips. His eyes early fluttered shut as he got pampered in attention both physically and verbally. It was nice.

”’M feel good,” he sighed out, his eyes shutting. “You should come in... feels good”

Tom chuckled and was silent for a few moments before his warm and soapy hands left Harry’s body. “Okay, I’ll come in. Don’t fall asleep on me” the consigliere opened his eyes and watched his boyfriend get undressed, his pale skin looking smooth and almost matte under the lighting of the bathroom. He was incredibly handsome that Harry thought it was unfair. He would want to meet Tom’s parents just to thank them for creating him.

”Okay, I’m getting on now, scoot up” Harry nodded and moved towards the faucet while the mafia boss got into the hot water, hissing at the feeling but then settling down and pulling the ravenette back. They were flush together, back to front, as silence washed over him.

”Thank you for today, for having sex with me. I know I was probably your first and you did so well, angel. You’re such a brave, beautiful, kind person, I love—“ the kind words filled Harry’s eyes with tears and he let out a cry, turning around quickly and throwing himself at Tom. The water sloshed around them, spilling onto the floor, and the brunette’s eyes widened as he hugged Harry back.

”Woah! What’s wrong? Bullocks, Harry, you just can’t spill water like that—“ the look on his boyfriends face shut him up quickly. Harry’s eyes were wide, puppy-like, as he jut his lip out in an innocent pout. He looked adorably sad.

”Y-You really mean the things you said?”

”Of course.”

Harry cried again and kissed Tom’s neck, “I love you too, you’re too nice to me you’re like m-my Prince Charming!”

Tom laughed a little and kissed his blubbering boyfriend— the boy all red-faced and teary-eyed.

”W-What does that make m-me?”

The boss thought for a moment, “Hmm... the frog? I kiss you and you turn into the most handsome prince ever” the younger male whined, “I don’t want to be a frog! They’re ugly! I’m not ugly!”

Tom only laughed, which made Harry’s face turn as red as his best friend Ron’s hair, the male hitting his chest softly.

”You're a bully!”

”No I’m not, I called you handsome”

”You called me a frog? A _FROG_! I am not green or slimy!”

Tom only laughed again.


	17. It gets dark, it gets lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Всего хорошего : all the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently, been working on another story on Wattpad and I've been having the WORST writers blocked with this story it is insane but I think I'm getting into it again, maybe
> 
> if you guy have any suggestions or things you personally want to see please do tell me

Waking up next to each other was something that Harry would never get used to, but this morning Tom wasn’t in bed and the coldness from his size told the consigliere that he hadn’t been there for a while. The ravenette turned over with a groan and checked his phone for the time and when 7 am shined in his face, a bright white that woke him up better than any cold shower could, he gasped.

He got up quickly and scrambled down the hallway, “Tom? Tom?!” someone came out of a room and Harry looked up, his green eyes meeting Blaise’s own brown ones. The dark-skinned male looked worriedly down at him, “What’s wrong? You’re gonna wake up the whole house with your yelling, Harry”

”Tom is gone. Do you know where he is?” Blaise thought for a moment before nodding and pointing to the closed office door where the mafia boss and his Consigliere’s desk were. Harry thanked Blaise with a chaste kiss on the cheek before he was walking to the big doors, pushing them open after he gave a soft knock. Tom sat there clacking away at his keyboard with tired eyes and still wearing pajamas.

”Tom...” Harry sighed, shaking his head. He padded over to the older male, his lips sitting on his boyfriend's cheek for a good five seconds before he pulled away. He rubbed his shoulders, “How long have you been up? Why are you working so early, sir”

”We got a threat, Blaise woke me up and I’m trying to deal with it...”

Harry didn’t respond but went rigid, his eyes immediately darting to the computer screen where Tom was typing out a long email. Threat?

”From who?” He said in an almost whisper. “Ivanovich, apparently he changed his mind in the... however long it’s been since I killed his rapist boss.” There was a growl in his voice and Harry knew better than to try and ruin his mood further. Angry Tom was scary.

”Tom, please eat, or get some more rest and let me deal with it, yeah? Take care of yourself for me, that’s ha I’m here for” the mafia boss’s fingers stopped and he turned to look at his sincere boyfriend who looked down at him with a kind smile. His chest warmed a little and his once hard exterior softened, his anger easing.

He turned to look at his unfinished email and nodded, getting up, “Thank you, honey. Fix and change whatever you need to, I don’t mind, my email is probably aggressive anyways” Tom grinned one last famous Riddle grin and left with a kiss on the lips, his hands making their way down to places that Harry thought shouldn’t get played with so early in the morning.

He sighed and sat in Tom’s hot leather chair, cracking his knuckles before he read the email from Ivanovich and worked on the email that was already drafted. It didn’t need that much work, but Harry definitely had to change some things so it didn’t sound too passive-aggressive and rude. They _were_ still allies, after all, threat or not.

Tom came back through the office doors an hour and a half later yawning and stretching his arms. He patted his mouth, “How’s it going?”

”I was going to come and find you but he emailed right away... he’s acting like a child,” something flared in the brunette’s eyes and he rushed over, peeking at the computer screen and watching Harry point at the emails with the cursor. “In his email, he was claiming that we didn’t follow through with our agreement when we didn’t make another agreement and I made sure to show him my notes from that day. I asked him if he just wanted to break our alliance with no war and he said he would think about it.”

Tom was raging inside and Harry couldn’t see it but the older male felt his blood come to a boil as his fists clenched at his side. If Harry wasn’t here he would've called for a war with Ivanovich and call for a dismantlement of the Moscow mafia. 

Why did the man switch up so quickly?

”He’s being fed lies,” Tom said through clenched teeth. “He had and still has absolutely no reason to be acting like this when we have been supplying him everything he needs. Who are our enemies?” Harry nodded and walked over quickly to his desk, reaching in one of the drawers to get their lists. He sat back down in the leather chair and opened to the fifth page, "This is everyone, only 5 mafias." The mafia boss looked at the list and then pointed at one of them. 

"Him," he said, finger still on the black ink. Harry nodded and looked at the name, ' _Rodrigo_ '. "I remember our problem with him was that he was a compulsive liar and he would spread what we were saying behind the scenes. He was an alright ally up until that point. Sad that Ivanovich had to fall for his game like I did." Tom sighed heavily and swiveled Harry's chair so that the younger boy was facing him. He blushed bashfully when Tom grabbed his chin harshly, making him look up at him.

Their eyes connected, Green and hazel mixing together, as Tom leaned down, lips pursed. 

"If there is a war," Tom whispered, lips attacking his lover's neck. Harry moaned and writhed in the leather, his legs opening almost involuntarily. "I want to have my way with you before then and then when we win... we'll celebrate". A shiver ran up the ravenette's spin and he nodded, allowing for his head to lull back and for his boyfriend to free him from his clothes.

* * *

Harry slumped in Tom's bed, chest heaving as he laid atop the sheets sweaty and stark naked. Tom laid beside him, fingers brushing against his nipples, tweaking and rubbing, while his lips attacked his neck and chest, adding to the multiple love bites already there. "Tom," Harry whined. "We just went and I'm so tired, stop please" the older male chuckled but went on with what he was doing.

”Round 2?” 

Harry glared at his boyfriend and hit his chest, sitting up but then wincing. “If you put me in a wheelchair I swear to god. You go so hard”

Tom bit his lip, admiring his boyfriend, “Yet you enjoy it so much... if I remember correctly you were screaming for me to give you more and go harder” Harry whimpered and shook his head, whining loudly when Tom’s mouth connected to one of his nipples, flicking the bud teasingly. He arched his back and let out a low moan and then the door to the bedroom shot open, a guard covering their eyes as they looked to the floor.

”Dark Lord, he is here— Ivanovich is here for you”

Tom growled and got up pulling on clothes while Harry followed and did the same. They walked out with the guard behind them, gun in hand. The boyfriends' hands connected as they walked to the meeting room on the first floor, their past mood completely evaporated as it was totally sour now. They were silent as they took their places in front of the Russian man they have come to be familiar with. "Good afternoon, Ivanovich" Tom drawled, voice as cold as ice.

"Good afternoon, Riddle."

"Why have you been scheming with Rodrigo while under my alliance when you know what he did" The Russian man froze and sniffed the air, shifting in his spot while he crossed his legs over one another. Harry watched him silently, "I didn't go to him, he came to me and told me some things that... worried me. Did you really kill his father?" Tom was silent for a few seconds before he burst into loud laughter that made Harry jump in his spot. He wasn't expecting that. 

"Are you fucking smoking crack? Why would I kill his father, his father has been dead since I was 10 and Rodrigo was 15, I had no use for his family and I _still_ don't. His serial lying leads to nothing good so I broke off the alliance. I want nothing to do with him, Ivan." The male grumbled and shrugged, shifting in his seat again as he switched his legs. 

"He offered me a great deal..." Tom shrugged. "Well, then take it, but I cant promise you that he will truly give it to you. I would rather not call for war just because you want to break our alliance. You run your mouth in emails but then are silent in real life." Ivanovich shrugged and then stood, "I do not want a war either and I do not want to break what we have. But I think I will test out the waters with Rodrigo to see how it goes"

Tom sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. He felt frustrated and angry- he didn't have the reputation he had to not be taken seriously. He means every word he says and he knows that Ivanovich is going to end up hurt and or dead. 

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. Всего хорошего, Ivanovich."

The man waved his hand and nodded, letting himself be lead out by guards. When he was gone, Tom let out a frustrated yell and kicked one of the chairs. Harry watched him silently, eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

The older male turned to his boyfriend, "Sorry you had to see that. I'm just so mad. I've built back up Slytherin after Voldemort ruined its reputation and I'm one of the strongest and well-respected mafia bosses in the world yet I still get treated like an amateur who doesn't know what he is doing. It's so tiring when people won't listen to me." Harry stood up and kissed his boyfriend's biceps softly, rubbing at his back to help calm him down. "Well, I think you're a great mafia boss and I think you're the sweetest man I have ever met. He won't listen but other people do, and you can't let a single ally ruin your mood when he will only ruin his life and his mafia. I love you, Dark Lord, you're doing all that you can for us"

Tom grinned down at his partner, eyes full of love and admiration. He always knew what to say to him, "Thank you, Darling. You're truly Slytherin's prize. I love you". 


	18. You used to say you didn’t change but that’s not true pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw!!!! Tw!!!

Maybe good things are meant to come to an end- That's all Harry could think as he woke up that morning, a raging headache on his doorstep and a sneer from Tom at the dining table that morning. He didn't think he did anything wrong, they had such a good conversation last night and the ravenette thought they had bonded more... maybe he was wrong.

He sat at his desk with his head in his hands as his brain pounded against his skull. His head felt like it was vibrating and he was swaying in his seat- either to calm himself down or he was going to pass out, he didn't know. “I need those documents, Potter," Tom said smugly, the sounds of his loud typing shooting through Harry’s frontal lobe. The younger man didn't say anything and sighed slightly to himself, he didn't want to do this today. Tom spoke up again, his tone angry and loud, "I said I need those documents, Harry!”

"I'll fucking get you your documents, Tom."

It was silent and all Harry could hear was the slight breathing from the both of them. Tom was tense, he could feel it and he hated it. “Who allowed you to yell at me, I’m your boss” Harry tutted and slammed the papers on his boyfriends desk, the important documents scattering everywhere. Tom was raging, his mouth was drawn in a tight line and his jaw was clenching behind pale and flushed skin. “Did you also forget that I’m your boyfriend? Or were you meaning to treat me like shit all day” 

Tom’s jaw jut out and he rolled his eyes, gathering the papers and reading them. “Businesses don’t run well when the boss has a partner...”

Harry, on his way to his desk, froze, shoulders tensing. He let his hand fall onto the glass of where he sat and turned around quickly, his curly hair bouncing with the motion.

“What did you just say?”

Tom shrugged, “Businesses can’t run at full capacity when the boss is distracted, and you distract me–“ Harry let out a strangled sound and ran out of the office, keeping an ear out if his boyfriend called out for him, to stop him, but he didn’t.

And that’s how Harry got to where he was, shoving clothes back into the boxes he came to the mansion with, with Cedric and Pansy by his side helping him. He let out a quiet sobs as the two looked at him with wide eyes. Tom was just letting him leave? No one leaves Slytherin alive, everyone knows that. “Harry, I think you should calm down and take a few dee breaths, you’re acting irrationally—“ The ravenette cut Pansy off with a screech as he melted to the floor, his hands shaking as he pulled painfully on his curly locks.   
  


“No! No! I thought things were so good and– and he lied to me! He used me! And my head hurts so bad, I just want to leave” his sentence ended in soft sobs and Cedric frowned. He got up from the floor swiftly and shot a look towards Pansy that read ‘ _take care of him and comfort him, I’ll be back_ ’. The maid watched the guard leave as she whispered sweet words to Harry and rubbed his shaking back.

Cedric didn’t bother knocking on Tom’s office. He barged in, a frown on his face. “What did you say to Harry?”

”Ah, Good morning, Diggory, I see you’re not at your station. I knew Harry was a bad idea, he has you all upset and disobeying the rules—“ Cedric cut his boss off loudly. “What the fuck did you say to Harry?! Why are you acting like this?! You changed for the better and Slytherin was blossoming and now you’ve gone back to the old Tom that we all started working for! This isn’t you! What the fuck happened!”

Tom chuckled darkly and stood up, his gun in his hands as was Cedric’.

”I told him that I didn’t need him anymore and I don’t—“ Cedric shook with anger, his handsome face growing redder and redder. Tom’s heart was cold, he knew of this, but he didn’t expect ti to be this cold. 

“Your _boyfriend_ is leaving, he is heartbroken and you don’t give a shit. You’re pathetic, Riddle.” Tom moved from his desk and sniffled, expression as smooth and hard as stone and as dark as the bottom of the ocean. He held the gun up, his urge tickling at him. “Does it look like I care? I’ll shoot and kill the kid if I have to” 

Harry stood at the door with even more tears in his eyes. He had stopped to gather his things and his gun, most importantly.

Tom’s eyes shifted and he grinned but there was not happiness behind it. It was pure malice.

”Look! There he is now, come in Harry, we were just discussing you.” The ravenette stayed out before he walked in, head low. He wouldn’t dare look into either of the mans eye’s, afraid of what would happen to him. Cedric was angry though, he knew that much.

”Tom, I’m leaving... I’m sorry if I did anything to y-you” The mafia boss stared at his consigliere. “You cannot leave,” he said coldly. Harry’s head snapped up and his eyebrows furrowed, “What—?”

”YOU CANNOT LEAVE!” And it was as if time moved slowly as Tom raised his arm and skillfully shot at Cedric, the bullet going through his shoulder. The guard let out a loud yell of agony and gripped his shoulder. He dropped to the ground and let his gun fall to the floor loudly.

Harry’s eyes widened and he screamed, running over to Cedric who winced and groaned. The smell of gunpowder and metal wafted around them as Harry cried for his friend, hands covered in blood as he laid the male down and tried to help him.

”Fuck, let me called the ambulance wait, HELP! HELP! SOMEONE!” He was screaming loudly and Tom stood behind him, his hazel eyes meeting Cedric’s brown eyes that were filled of tears and pain. Tom didn’t feel a thing but he let his gun clatter to the ground as guards rushed in, guns ready to kill. Harry cried to them, telling them what happened as people carried Cedric to the nurse in the house. People took the mafia bosses gun from him, where it was on the ground, and brought Tom to the nurse as well.

The brunette stared straight ahead, a pang playing in his heart as he was ushered to the large hospital-like room.

”Harry— want Harry” One of the guards looked at him with furrowed brows. “Dark Lord, he is leaving. He told us that he will be gone by tomorrow—“

Tom froze and let out a choked sound as he turned around, running out of the guards’ grips. “Harry!” He called out. He could hear his heartbeat in his head as he ran up to the floor where their rooms were on.

“Harry!” He didn’t know why he said all of those things, why he shot Cedric, but it was catching up with him now and he regretted it. He barged into the Consigliere’s room, the smaller male jumping in fright, face red and blotchy. “T-Tom—“ he stuttered out, eyes wide as he stood.

Tom frowned and moved towards his quickly and the ravenette let out a scream, backing into the open and messy closet, “Don’t hurt me please! P-Please I’m sorry, please, I don’t want to die” The mafia boss stopped moving, staring at the scared male before he crumbled to the ground, much like Cedric did moments before, and sobbed into his hands. Harry jumped back again. He’s never seen Tom cry before...

”I-I,” Tom cried out loudly. His cries were coming out in high-pitched whimpers, “I can’t do this... I don’t want to be here, I don’t want to own a business or own a mafia, I just want to be with you...”


	19. He just holds his breath pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how I feel about this sorry anymore

Harry watched with wide eyes ad Tom hyperventilated on the floor, tears coming down from his eyes as he completely broke down. The ravenette swallowed a lump in his throat and moved towards the mafia boss, his shoulders tense as he bent down and pet Tom’s hair. “What’s wrong, Tom?”

The broken dark eyes up looked up, “I need a break. Ivanovich he— Fuck I can’t even say it” Harry’s brows shot up and his knees came in contact with the floor as he knelt down further, voice soft as his lips closed in near Tom’s ear. “Come on, don’t worry about it, you don’t have to say anything about it” Tom whined and allowed himself to be helped up from the ground and walked slowly to his own room. Harry’s mouth was pulled into a thin, stress-filled line as his brain ran through all of the possible things that Ivanovich could’ve done to make Tom act like _that_.

The older male was laid gently in his bed with a heavy sigh and his eyes slipped shut as Harry tended to him— pulling his shoes off his feet and pulling the blanket over him.

”I have to tell you,” he said strongly, eyes still closed. Harry jumped a little bit, looking up at him and nodded. “Ivanovich broke off our alliance by killing the men that were assigned to the Moscow Mafia. I know this was Rodrigo but fuck, he threatened you and I wanted to create distance to see if things would get better but I felt so bad and you were leaving and–“ Tom was gasping for air and his large hands gripped at the sheets and Harry’s eyes widened and he jumped to his aid, hands rubbing his shoulders and chest and back to help calm him.

Harry bit his lip and looked down. He felt bad, “I’m sorry, I had a really bad headache and I lashed at you this morning...” Tom weakly laughed and rolled his eyes. “You did nothing wrong, I should’ve listened to you and not have been a complete dick. We always seem to be in these compromising situations, huh, princess?” The ravenette giggled a little, his cheeks turning red at the nickname and he nodded.

“Yeah. I wish we weren’t, but as long as I’m with you it’ll be fine” Tom grinned and kissed Harry’s warm hands. “I don’t know what to do, I truly don’t. Something is going to come and I am bracing myself, and Slytherin, for whatever will happen. Them killing our guards that were gifted to them with the grace of the alliance is an act of wanting war— an act of hate.” Tom didn’t look happy and his heart beat wildly in his chest as he his thoughts reached passed the barriers of his brain and trickled down and down until they turned gruesome and morbid. 

He was used to overthinking and his overthinking got worse at times like these— it started when Voldemort died and left him the very messy Slytherin boss seat, it came again when Rodrigo went against him, and it came now when the situation was just about the same. Tom wasn’t confused, he had a thought of what would happen if the disturb went further, but it scared him dearly.

He _just_ got Harry, Slytherin was thriving, and the mafia members loved the new consigliere— singing him their praises and bathing him in love that Crabbe could never obtain but longed for so dearly.   
The brunette sighed heavily and looked at Harry tapped at his phone feverishly, his eyebrows drawn together in something similar to confusion or worry. Yet, he still looked beautiful.

”Would you want a war?” Tom scoffed out a laugh and shook his head, one of his hands rubbing gently at the smaller males knee. “I may be strong and tough but I do not want a war, princess. They’re dangerous and no mafia cares who and or why gets hurt, they just want one thing and it’s to win.”

Harry’s head tilted, like a confused puppy, “Win what?”

”The boss seat, of course”.


	20. Why the hell should I let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with Cedric and Harry love and friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like these more shorter chapters

Harry shot up from where he was sitting on the bed with wide eyes, “I forgot about Cedric, Can I go see him?” Tom nodded and slowly got up. “I wanna come too” Harry merely nodded and they walked quietly to where the nurse was. The ravenette had never met them before, he didn’t even know Slytherin had a doctor! But it did make sense.

”Good afternoon, Donna, Lord” the nurse was a short, older woman whose crows feet made her look kind. Her sagged skin was tanned and her hair was a dark, pepper looking curly mess on her head— Like Harry’s.

”Good morning, Dolores. My consigliere and I are here to see Cedric Diggory” she nodded once and with a short wave of her hand led the two to a closed, blue, medical curtain. She pulled it back gently after softly telling Cedric she was there with visitors.

The guard laid there with his eyes closed and pain written into the wrinkles and pores of the skin on his face. Harry gasped and rushed to his side, rubbing the soft skin of the handsome male with the back of his hand. “Oh, Cedric. Are you alright! You gave me quite the scare!” The hurt male chuckled brokenly and he looked at Tom, his gaze harsh and angry before he looked away quickly.

The mafia boss sighed and shook his head, moving over to look at the purple and black wound that was stitched closed. It looked nasty and guilt ate at him in an ugly way— the bile rising quickly. He coughed and looked away.

”I’m alright, Donna. You’re very brave to come back here after what you saw. Thank you for being there for me, it feels good that _somebody_ cares” Tom knew that was a jab at him and he simply just stared at his guard who was gazing kindly at his boyfriend. Cedric and Harry got along good, they had a good friendship and work relationship. “Of course, Tom and I wanted to come see you... are you hurting?”

Cedric shrugged and glanced at his shoulder. They successfully got the bullet from his nearly fully shattered shoulder blade and stitched the small hole up, giving him antibiotics and making sure the wound was clean and couldn’t get infected. “I’m high on those drugs they prescribed me so I wouldn’t feel the pain but it hurt before— like a bitch” 

Harry grinned a little and let a laugh gal from his lips, Cedric followed suit and the two allowed themselves laugh about the horrible situation while the man who shot Cedric Diggory looked between them. It may seem like Harry forgave Tom but in relating he was hurt— Stress or not, his words stung and hearing that the man he thought he loved want to shoot him made him feel scared.

Now though was about Cedric.

The guard let his eyes slip shut again and he let out a loud sigh. “The nurse doesn’t want me to work for a week or at least up until I am feeling my best.” Tom sat in a chair on the left side of Cedric, “Do you feel your best right now?”

The handsome males’ eyes snapped open and he flared at his boss, his words coming out in a hiss, “Does it bloody look like I’m at my best? Yo I ducking tried to kill me and your boyfriend—“ he stopped himself and let out a frustrated sound. Tom sat there shocked but nodded, his mouth forming into a hard line. Cedric was right, he had nothing to say against him.

”Okay, I’m sure we can all talk about this when you feel better, Ce. I’m sure Ms.Dolores doesn’t want you to be stressed when you’re supposed to be resting” Harry’s tone was hard but gentle, like a mother’s and the guard grinned up at his superior. “Of course, my Donna. I would never want to upset you, I’ll make sure your update–“

Hardy shot up from his spot on the bed and shook his head, his curly hair shaking along with him as he leant down and kissed the injured males forehead and shoulder.brim watched with a small smile and patted Cedric’s good shoulder. 

“I’ll— _We_ will come to see you and make sure you’re not dying of boredom in here. Call us if you need anything, Ce. See you later” the two left with soft goodbyes and a soft close of the medical curtain, the nurse bowing once at them as a parting.

The two remained silent.

* * *

Harry slept in his own room that night and woke up with no headache but a slight weight on his heart. He trudged his way out of bed, showered, and found himself sitting at his desk that was untouched the last time he left it except the room was cleaned. There was no blood and there was no scattered paperwork. It was as if nothing happened.

Tom stopped in front of his Consigliere’s desk and smiled warily, “You don’t need to work today. I thought we would take the day off and just relax after... everything that happened.” Harry looked up, surprised, but nodded and shut off his computer. Tom never wanted to miss work. The older male spoke up again, “I visited Diggory, brought him breakfast, some coffee, his phone, and laptop” Harry grinned and nodded, getting up from his seat and moving to stand next to Tom. The brunette looked down at his boyfriend and his heart lurched a bit. His face held regret, guild, and anger.

”I know I will never truly ever make you feel better but god, Harry, I am so fucking sorry. The things I said to you were so gross and I know you probably felt so disrespected and betrayed. My actions are not excusable but I do with for you to see that I’ll make it up to you...” His eyes were pleading and Harry couldn’t help but melt at the sight of them. Tom was genuine, the ravenette knew that he had no other reason not to be disingenuous to Him. There would be no benefits.

“I can’t promise I will forgive you anytime soon but I can’t wait to see how you’ll try and make it up to me” Tom smiled slightly and reached for his boyfriends hand, gripping it self-consciously, as if Harry would try and pull away and reject him.

”Thank you Harry, I won’t disappoint you”

”You better not.”


End file.
